Unpleasent Reunion
by divergentdandelion
Summary: Cartlynn never had a good life in Erudite. She wants to be free from the nightmares that haunt her and transferring is the only way. But when she transfers, she isreunited with her abusive brother, Eric and she learns things that she never knew before. She left to escape the horrors, but instead they follow her. War hasn't happened yet, multiple POVS, Fourtris, OCxOC.
1. Nightmares

**Aurthors Note**

**Hey, this is my first story so give it a chance? Criticim, ideas, and thoughts are welcome so enjoy  
**

**Carter's POV**

As I walk up the stairs of the place I am forced to call home, I think of the 'B' I got on my math test today. I also think of what Eric will say- _more like do_- to me when he finds out, I cringe. I mean a 'B' isn't that bad, but I have to make all 'A's and be the perfect little Erudite everyone wants. I stand there with my hand one doorknob and try to prepare myself for the worst.

When I was ten, my parents died in a car crash while I unfortunatly survived. Eric and I spent years in the orphange and honestly wish I was there now. Instead, I am here with my step-mom Claire, step-dad Brian, and Eric, who will hopefully be choosing a different faction and leaving on his choosing day.

Taking a deep breathe, I turn the doorknob and enter the house to see Eric standing there and no one else is home. _'This can't be good'_ I think in my head. I put my book bag down and try to ignore him but fail.

"So _Cartlynn_, what did you make on your test today?" He asks with a evil grin.

"I uh... made a uh-" I begin to say stuttering, but he interrupts me.

"And don't you even try lying to me."

"B" I manage to squeak out knowing what's coming next.

"B!" He yells. "You know I expect all A's!" And starts walking towards me.

"No, please, no!" I say knowing it won't help, if anything make it worse. Then I fell the unmistakeable pain of his fist slamming into my stomach. I fall to the floor and curl up in a ball and try to protect my face while he screams and lashes out at me screaming at me.

Eventually, the beatings stop and he takes a fist full of my hair and drags me to my room and says "Do your homework and get cleaned up before before they get home." And slams the door in my face.

* * *

I shoot straight out of my bed sweating with my sheets tangled around my body. "Calm down, Carter. It was just a dream." I tell myself, but it wasn't 'just a dream'. It was my _life_ before Eric transferred, to where I don't know nor care.

I glance at my clock beside my bed and see it's only 3:42. I try going back to sleep but I can't get _him_ out my mind. Getting out of bed and going to my closet I pass my mirror. I stand there and look at my reflection.

My name is Cartlynn Rose Abner, Carter for short, although nobody even uses the nickname. I am 16 years old. I'm little under average height, skinny, but I still have curves and a figure. I have bright red, rose colored, wavy hair, that goes down past my shoulders that I got from my mom and bright peircing green eyes that I got from by dad. I have many scars, inficted by Eric, that started after our parents died.

Sighing, I quickly grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. I quietly walk out my room, down the hallway, and out the backdoor. Once I'm outside I take off running with my feet involuntarily taking me out of my neighborhood and to Navy Pier. I start running faster loving the feeling of the wind in my hair and my heartbeat against my chest, remembering the time I stubbled across this place after being told my parents were dead and Eric and I were going to be taken to an orphanage, I had ran away from the hospital and somehow ended up here.

I run faster, pushing away everything. When I run its like all my problems disappear and there is nothing else.

Before I know it I'm at Navy Pier. Looking for a place to sit, I spot the carousel and go sit on it. I gaze at the stars and enjoy the breeze. Time passes and I slowly feel my self drifting asleep so I quickly climb down and sprint home. I flop on my bed without changing, and immediately fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading and again review! Will get better just stick with me. Hopefully, I will update soon**


	2. Aptitude Test

**Authors Note**

**Hey sorry I took so long updating I've had a lot to do anywayyyy here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

I wake up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Dragging myself out of the bed I change into some plain blue jeans, blue t-shirt, and blue flats. "Blue, blue, blue" I think in my head. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. Eventually, I just decide to wear my hair down, pinning my bangs up with the original blue Erudite clip.

I walk into the kitchen and see my step-parents, Clare and Brian. "Hi Cartlynn. Are you ready for the aptitude test today?" She askes.

Aptitude test? That's today? I totally forgot. And tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. "Oh yeah, definitally." I say trying not to let my nervousness show. Luckily, they don't detect it or they just choose to ignore it.

We all sit there in an awkward silence until I say "Well, the bus should be here any minute now, bye." And grab my bookbag and a banana. I walk out the door, eat my banana, and wait for the bus.

When the bus pulls up I get on and sit beside my friend Amber, who is reading a book.

"Typical Erudite" I mutter. Amber looks up from her book and says "Oh hey there Cartlynn, didn't see you there."

"So, are you nervous about today?" I ask.

"No, not really. Oh my gosh, you have to read this book! It's about penguins and how there numbers are dwindling and**-**" She keeps rambling on about whatever that book is about and penguins until we get to school, which was only a five minute ride. The rest of the day is a blur and the test is all I worry about.

After lunch the tests begin. I sit next to Amber, Cole, and a couple other kids. I've never been that social with people and Eric always separated me from my friends so that didn't help.

Everyone reads books, studies, and two people even get in an argument about aquaponics. I start reading the book Amber was talking about of the bus and find out its actually not that bad. I read until I hear a lady announce my name. "From Erudite: Cartlynn Abner and Amber Elson." I don't listen to the rest. Amber and I stand and walk down the hallway.

I glance at Amber and she catches my stare. "Good luck." She says and walks into the room before I can say anything. Quickly, I walk into the room beside the one she just went through. When I enter, I notice an Abnegation woman standing beside a reclinded chair and a machine beside her.

"Hi, my name is Natalie. Please take a seat while I get everything set up." She says calmly while I hesitantly take a seat in the chair.

"Get what set up?" I ask. She stops for a minute then says "I'm sorry I can't tell you that." Then attaches electrolodes to my forehead, then hers.

"Why not?" I ask, getting worried.

"I just can't." She says then hands me a vial with clear liquid in it and says "Please drink this."

"What is it?" I don't trust her. I don't trust anyone after Eric.

She sighs. "I can't tell you that either."

"Can you tell me anything?" I ask, getting annoyed.

She hesitates for a second. "One choice can transform you, Cartlynn. Choose wisely."

I drink the substance and feel my eyes drooping closed.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm not in the room with the Natalie, I'm in the school cafeteria. I look around and see two baskets, one with cheese and one with a knife. "Choose." I hear a woman say, but looking around I see no one.

"Why?" I ask

"Choose!" The voice now yells.

"Fine" I mutter and walk over to the baskets. Why do I need one? Why not both? I shrug to myself and pick up both the cheese and knife. The baskets disappear and a vicious dog appears in front of me. It growls and makes it way slowly towards me. What do I do?! It's is only defending itself. It's only defending itself!

I try remebering what I know about dogs. Don't look a dog in it's eye, that is considered a sign of aggresion. Slowly, I put the knife down and slide it away as I lay down. The dog comes closer, stops growling and suddenly barks at me. Not an aggresive bark, but a playful bark. I look up and see the dog has it's tongue hanging out and behind the dog is a little girl. When did she get here? "Puppy!" She squeals. "No!" I yell as the dog turns and leaps toward to girl, pushing her down.

* * *

The scene changes and I'm on a bus, standing next to a man who has a newspaper in his hands. I look at the headline and see it says 'Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended'.

"Do you know this guy?" The man asks and taps the picture of the man. He looks familiar but I'm not sure. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell him. I don't trust him.

"Well" I can hear the anger in his voice "Do you?"

"N-No" I stutter. He stands up. He is tall, dirty, smells bad, and has scars on him. "You're lying." He says "You're _lying!_" He yells.

I straighten up and say "No I'm not."

"If you knew him you could save me. You could _save _me!" He yells.

"Well, I don't know him!" I yell back.

* * *

I wake back up in the room with Natalie starring at me. "Please excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." She says then leaves the room. Did I do something wrong? Did I fail another test? But you can't even prepare. Then Natalie enters the room again with a serious face.

"Cartlynn" She takes a deep breathe then continues. "Your results were inconclusive." _Inconclusive?_ I don't trust myself to speak so I just nod.

"Usually, each stage eliminates one or more possible factions, but for you, only two have been ruled out." My throat feels tight and I can't speak. "You chose the knife which was Dauntless, but you also picked up the cheese, which is Amity. You didn't kill the dog, nor give it the cheese, you used your Erudite instincts when you layed down. I had to alter the simulation that put you on the bus and your dishonestly ruled out Candor." She explains quickly.

"So which faction am I?" I ask confused. She sighs. "You fit into more than one faction, you fit into three. Erudite, Dauntless, and Amity." _Three factions? _"Cartlynn, people like you are called... _divergent_. Under no circumstances should you ever, _ever _share this information. It is very dangerous."

"Okay" I say trying to let all this information sink in.

"I suggest you go home and think about all of this. I know it is a lot to take in." I just nod and walk out the door, out the school, and to Navy Pier. When I get there, I climb my tree and think about what Natalie said 'Erudite, Dauntless, and Amity.'

Erudite. I have nothing here in Erudite. I can't even make it on the all 'A' honor roll. But I did use my Erudite insticts when the dog come out.

Amity. I can't switch there, I just can't. I wouldn't fit in with the peaceful people you call Amity.

Dauntless. If I was brave I would have stood up to Eric. And I like doing thrilling, adrenaline pumping things. But maybe I could restart. Make a new life. Be free from my past.

Why is being divergent dangerous anyway? I think about my decision until it starts to get late so I climb down and run home.

**Thanks everyone who has read, favorited, and followed. And a special shout out to Brooklyn519 for being my first reviewer. I should update soon and Fourtris should be coming in soon so hang with me. Thankss**


	3. Choosing Ceremony

**Authors Note**

**I'm trying to update as frequent as possible and i'm working on the next chapter already. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Carter's POV**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. Pancakes? Then I am immediately hit with the realization that today is the Choosing Ceremony.

I jump out of bed and take a quick shower. Going over to my closet I pick out a nice blue shirt, blue pants, and some plain blue flats. This is as dressy as its going to get.

Walking into the bathroom, I brush my hair, straighten it, and pin my bangs back. After brushing my teeth, I put on some mascara and eyeliner. I walk into the kitchen and see Clare setting the table and Brian reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Cartlynn. How are you?" Brian asks me.

"Hi, I'm fine." I say.

"Ready for today?" Claire asks.

"Yeah." I answer, but I'm really not. We silently eat breakfast then walk out the door and get in the car. The ride to the Choosing Ceremony is agonizingly slow and quiet.

* * *

When we finally get there we enter the building and make are way over to the elevator. Claire stops abruptly and grabs my arm pulling me aside.

She takes a deep breath then says "Cartlynn, I will love you no matter what you choose and I want the best for you, but we both know you don't like it in Erudite." I nod knowing it's true and I can't fight it. "So I want you to know that Brian and I know what Eric did to you. We are so sorry we didn't do something. We just thought that if we did something that it would just make it worse." She says reaching for me with tears in her eyes. I swat her hand away.

"What?" I ask shocked. She knew? _Both_ of them? And they didn't do _anything? _Instead they let me suffer. All those years of being beaten and they did nothing.

"You knew?" It comes out barely a whisper. "You knew and didn't do anything?" I ask, my voice raising.

"I'm so sorry, Cartlynn. We thought it would make it worse." She says.

I can't think straight. I back up and bump into somebody but I don't care. My ears are ringing and I can't hear anything. Claire is talking to me but I can't hear her. All those years they just let Eric beat me. Not caring. I have scars from him! From what he did, and _they_ let it happen!

"You knew. And didn't do anything." I whisper. My scars feel like they are burning holes through my clothes, making themselves visible. I see Brian walk towards me and see he is trying to talk to me. Then I lose it. I turn around and run up the stairs. I can't be near them. I can't. I have to get away. I turn towards the stair case, that usually only the Abnegation use, but I don't care, I'm not riding in the elevator with them. My legs burn as I run up numerous flights of stairs, but I ignore it and keep running.

'They knew and didn't help me. They didn't do anything.' The words echo in my head. I walk into the room where I will decide the rest of my life and see everyone is already there. I quickly sit and try to shake the thought out of my head. It doesn't matter, but it does. Johanna Reyes, the Amity representative, steps on the podium and everyone quiets down. It doesn't matter.

* * *

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony" She begins. "Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world-" She goes into a long speech about our ancestors and blah blah blah and I tune her out until she starts calling out names.

One by one, sixteen year olds make their way to the center of the room and choose the place they will go and spend the rest of their life. Again, I tune everything out until I hear Johanna call out "Amber Elson" She looks around until her eyes land on me and she gives me a tight smile probably knowing this will probably be the last time we will see each other. She takes the knife Johanna gives her and without hesitation cuts her hand and holds it out over the Erudite water. She is Erudite. She always has been, but I'm happy for her.

"Cartlynn Abner" Johanna calls.

I walk stiffly to the center of the room and look at the bowls, aware of everybodies eyes on me. Water for Erudite, glass for Candor, earth for Amity, gray stones for Abnegation, and lit coals for Dauntless. When I reach Johanna she hands me a knife and I cut my wrist (which stings) and watch as my blood starts as to flow from the cut. I realize that my hair is the color of blood, weird thought I know, but it is. I will decide my fate, right here, right now and I am suddenly frozen.

Candor and Abnegation is a no. And so is Amity. I could start over in Dauntless. There isn't anything in Erudite besides bad memories that haunt me. I close my eyes. My parents are dead. My step-parents let me get abused by Eric and I'm not sure I can forgive them. I open my eyes and scan the crowd until I find my step-parents. Claire gives me a small smile and her eyes say what I don't want to hear. 'I'm sorry' Brian gives me a small but encouraging nod.

Turning my attention away from them, I shift my hand and let my blood fall on the Dauntless coals, but inside I know I am a coward.


	4. Welcome To Dauntless

**Author's Note**

**Hey dandelions. I just want to say I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I had so much stuff to do! Example: 400 question social studies study quide, at least two tests every week, pass writing, map tests, I have a band concert coming up and I'm doing a duet with my friend (CaymanleeAnna) who is actually in this chapter *wink *wink, chores, and homework. I didn't like how my previous chapters went so I edited them and I changed the title to fit the story better. I did change Carter some and reading the new edited chapters might be a good idea. Sorry I'm rambling anywhooo I'm sorry I had a lot of stuff to do and changed the story some. So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to warm lips on mine. _Tobias_. Smiling, I kiss him back. Eventually, we break apart for air.

"Good morning" He says with a grin.

"Morning" I reply with a smile.

"I got you a muffin and some coffie" He says as I sit up.

"Thank you." I give him a peck on the cheek. "I should get ready. The initiates will be here soon."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the net." He says then walks out our apartment. This year Tobias and I decided to train transfers and Christina and Uriah would train Dauntless-borns.

I jump in the shower, brush my hair and teeth, put on black, ripped skinny jeans, an off the shoulder, black top, a black studded bracelet, and my combat boots. After initiation, I decided piercings were okay so I got many ear piercings and a nose piercing. I fish out mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow, creating a smoky eye look. I look in the mirror and smile. _Intimidating_.

While quickly running down to the net, I eat my muffin and drink my coffie. When I get there, I greet Tobias with a kiss and see everybody is already there. Everyone waits anxiously, until we hear Max giving his speech from above.

"Are you ready, _Six_?" Tobias asks.

"Always, _Four_." I reply with a grin. We look up and see an someone jump and scream. I look at Tobias and see he has gone into 'Four mode'. This is going to be fun I think in my head as the first jumper lands on the net.

**Carter's POV**

I stand there staring at the ground, not listening to the rest of the Choosing Ceremony. Eventually, the last person chooses, and we turn to leave. We run past the other factions and I scan the crowd until I find my step-parents. I can't read their expressions. Sad, mad, shocked, _remorse_? I don't care. It doesn't matter, not anymore. It never really did.

Looking around at everyone, I see there are mostly Candor, a few Erudite, and two Amity. The Dauntless run towards the stairs screaming and laughing. By the time we reach the exit, everyone around me are lagging behind, panting, and are tired. I have to fight the urge to laugh. Really? This is nothing compared to my runs, although the stairs did kind of wear me out.

We run down the street and around the corner, seeing the train that we are suppost to jump on.

"What?" An Amity girl says out of breath "They want us to jump on a _moving train_?" I shake my head. What did she think was going to happen? This is Dauntless.

The crowd spreads out and the Dauntless-borns start jumping in. I run faster and realize I'm in the front with the Dauntless-borns and the transfers are behind me. I almost trip but I catch myself. I'm starting to regret wearing flats.

I run a few steps then through my body in the car and grab the handle to pull myself in. The Dauntless-borns and I are the only ones in the car. They all stare at me. I blush, not liking being the center of attention.

A tall girl with straight, brown hair, and blue eyes walks over to me. "What's everyone looking at?" I ask her.

She laughs and says "You. You were almost running _past_ the Dauntless-borns. First transfer to jump on a moving train for the first time and you didn't even need help. And you have amazing hair. Did you dye it that color? Oh sorry, I'm rambling. I'm Cayman, by the way." She extends her hand.

I shake her hand "I'm Cartlynn. Thanks and no my hair is naturally this red." She smiles at me and walks over to the other Dauntless-borns. The transfers jump in and I see an Erudite boy struggling to get in the train. I quickly grab his hand and pull him in, feeling electricity run through me.

"Thanks." he says breathless.

"No problem." I tell him.

I now notice that he is about half a foot taller than me, has dark brown hair, and brown, mysterious eyes. We stand there looking at each other until we realize we're staring. He snaps out of it first and extends his hand.

"I'm Connor." He says with a grin

I shake his hand "Cartlynn." I state and smile at him. I hear shouts and I turn around to see the Amity girl from earlier, running trying to catch up with the train but she trips and falls.

The train speeds up and I almost fall until the Erudite boy- _Connor_-grabs my arm and steadies me, again feeling the electricity.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He replies.

I sit down with my back against the train with Connor soon following. A tall Candor girl with black hair and hazel eyes raises her eyebrows at me.

I laugh a little and say. "I don't want to fall out the train."

She walks over to Connor and I and sits down beside us. "I hear you on that" She extends her hand "I'm Hazel."

"Cartlynn." I say and shake her hand. Then Connor introduces himself and we stay quiet for the rest of the ride. I look out the train and watch the buildings go by in a blur. Closing my eyes, I enjoy the wind blowing on my face.

* * *

After about half a hour ride, I hear "What? They want us to jump onto a roof?" My eyes snap open and I stand quickly walking to the other side of the car.

"Yeah Derrick, that's what everyone else is doing." A Candor girl says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I can't. I can't do it." says an Amity boy behind me. "You have to." I say

"Not unless someone drags me." He responds, his voice shaking.

"Here." I say extending my hand. He hesitates for a minute before taking my hand.

"On three." I say. He nods. We have to do this at the right time or we will land facefirst on the concrete.

"One... two... _three_!" We jump off the train and I can't help but love the weightless feeling being in the air before my feet slam on the roof. Pain shoots through my legs, but I stay on my feet.

Beginning to laugh, I say "That was fun!" The Amity boy just shakes his head and extends his hand. "I'm Liam."

"I'm Cartlynn." How many hands am I going to shake today?

Hearing a scream I turn around and automatically know what it is. _Someone didn't make it on the roof. _"Mikael!" Screams a Dauntless-born and runs over to the ledge, crying. I turn away from the scene and see a man standing at the other side of the roof.

"Listen up! My name is Max and I am a Dauntless leader. Below us is the entrance to our compound. If you don't jump off, you don't belong here and you will be factionless. Our initiates have the privilage of going first." Max explains.

"What? Is there water at the bottom or something?" A Candor boy asks. Max just shrugs. Everyone stands there looking around, some trying to act cool and some not trying to hide their worry.

I walk towards the ledge and hear people snicker behind me. Looking down, I see there is a hole in the concrete that I can't see the bottom of. There must be _something_ at the bottom. They wouldn't let their initiates jump to the death. I gulp, I hope. I don't think, just bend my knees and jump.

The wind howls in my ears and tears at my clothes. I feel weightless. I feel_ free_. I cry out in joy and drop into darkness. The breathe gets knocked out of me when I land on something. A net. I start laughing. I see hands reaching out to me and grab one. I roll off and look at the person.

She has blonde hair with blue eyes and is only a couple inches shorter than me.

"Reminds me of you, _Six_" Says a tall guy with dark blue eyes and dark hair from behind her. Six? Like a number? Must be a nickname.

Six turns around to face the man and says. "Is that so, _Four_?" Four? Are all of their names numbers?

The boy- Four- comes up to me and asks. "What's your name?"

"Um..." I'm not sure why I hesitate but I do. I don't want people to call me Cartlynn.

"Think about it." Six says with a smirk "You only get to pick once."

I smile. "Carter."

"Make the announcement, Four." Says Six.

"First jumper- Carter" Four announces.

The Dauntless cheer and pump their fist until someone falls into the net screaming. I look back and see Connor getting out the net. The Dauntless laugh and cheer some more. "Welcome to Dauntless." Six says.

**And that was chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon. What do yall think of the casting for Divergent so far? What do you think of Theo James as Four? Review :)**


	5. Reunited

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

When the last initiate jumps- which is Liam- Four, Six, a dark skinned girl, and a tanned skinned boy, lead us down a tunnel. They stop abruptly, and turn around facing us, with their arms crossed.

"This is where we divide. My name is Christina. This is Uriah," The dark skinned girl says, motioning to the tanned skinned boy beside her. "Dauntless-borns are with us. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She says with a smirk and leads them down another tunnel, opposite of us.

"My name is Four and this is Six. We are-" Four starts, but get interrupted.

"Wait," Hazel interrupts. "_Four_ and _Six_? Like the numbers?"

Six walks up to her, only a couple inches away from her face. "Yes, is that a problem?" She asks. She may be small but she's intimidating.

"No." Hazel replies.

"Good." Six says walking back over to Four, who is smirking.

"As I was saying," Four says continuing with the tour. "We will be your instructers for the next few weeks. I usally work in the control room, and Six usally works in the tattoo parlor."

Six picks up. "We are about to enter the Pit, which you will learn to love. You will-"

"The Pit? Why is it called that?" Hazel interrupts again, I shake my head. She needs to learn to thoughts to herself.

Four walks up to her. "What's your name?" He asks deadly quiet.

"Hazel." She squeaks out.

"Well _Hazel_, if I wanted to put up with smart-mouth Candors, I would have joined her faction. The first lesson you will learn is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" He barks.

She nods and he turns around and continues the tour. "Wow. Anger issues." I give a small laugh and nod. They definitally don't like to be interrupted.

Four pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into 'the Pit'. Oh, I get it now. The name definitally fits it. The Pit is a huge underground cavern with places to get food, clothing, everything.

"Oh, I get it now. Clever name." Hazel whispers to me. I nod.

"Now if you follow us, we will show you the chasm." Says Six. Hazel shifts uncomfortably beside me and I know she is itching to say something.

As we reach the chasm, I hear the roar of fast-moving water and a railing on the side. My curiosity gets the best of me so I walk over to the railing and gaze over the side. On one side, the water battles with rocks, spraying upward and on the other side the water is calm and relaxing. Beautiful, really.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts over the roar of the water. "One dare-devil jump will end your life. It has happened before, and it will happen again. You have been warned." Who would jump into there? I guess if you got desperate enough.

"That's... amazing." Connor says from behind me.

I turn and face him. When did he get there? "Definitally... amazing"

"Come on." He says grabbing my hand, again feeling electricity run through me. "Let's catch up with the others."

* * *

Four and Six lead us across the Pit toward a hole in the wall. When we enter I realize that it is the dining hall. The Dauntless applaud, shout, and cheer.

Smiling, Connor and I make are way over to a mostly empty table, where I find myself sitting with Connor, Hazel, Liam, Four, and Six. My stomach growls and I now realize how hungry I am. Connor chuckles and hands me a hamburger from the middle of the table.

I laugh. "Thanks."

"So, why aren't you sitting with your Candor buddies over there?" He asks Hazel, motioning towards the other table where the rest of the Candor are and a Erudite girl I recognize as Dametri, one of my life time enemies.

"Because I don't like them. They're all snobs who think they are better than everybody else." She explains

"You mean elite, self-centered, pricks?" I ask with a smirk.

"Exactly. You just used better..." She trails off trying to think of the word.

"Vocabulary." I finish for her.

"Uh-huh, what about you? Why aren't you sitting with your _bestie_ over there?" She says motioning towards Dametri.

"Dametri? We _never_ got along. She belongs over there with them." I say. I'm having more fun than I've ever had with Amber, and I have known Amber my whole life and I have only known these people for a day.

"Who's that?" Hazel hisses.

I turn around to see who she is talking about and see _him_. No. No. No. No. _No_. This is _not_ happening. It can't. Maybe its not him, I mean he does look different. Of course he looks different, its been four years sence I've seen him. But I know its him. He has many... _many_ piercings... _everywhere_, his black hair grown out so it looks long and greasy, his eyes are sharp, piercing, and sadistic, as they the room. I let out a strangled sound that causes everyone at out table to look at me. I came here to escape memories, not be confronted with them. "Eric."

"Yeah, that's Eric. He's a dauntless leader." Four explains. Wait, did I voice that out loud? Who would make him a leader?! "How do you know him?" He asks.

I shake my head not wanting to answer his question, maybe trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare. I take a deep breath "H-he's my brother." And just as I say it everything clicks. I remember pretending to be sick so I didn't have to go to his choosing ceremony. I didn't ask questions when my step-parents came home without him, I was just glad he was gone. Never did I think about what faction he choose, but now that I think about it where else would he go? _Abnegation_ or _Amity? Candor? _He was a _liar! _Stupid! He wasn't peaceful nor selfless. The voice inside my head screams at me.

"_Brother?_" Six asks shocked. I nod.

Eric's cold eyes land on me and I see flashbacks of him hitting me, while I did nothing. I just sat there and did nothing. He grins, and cruel, evil, one as we lock gazes, I can only imagine what I look like. Terrified, wide eyes, pale and I'm pretty sure I'm trembling. I'm aware of everyone's confused and weary eyes on me but I don't care, I only see Eric. Nobody knows what happened four years ago back in Erudite, only Eric and I. I hear my name being called but all I see is him, as he walks over to our table.

"What do you want, _Eric_?" Four snaps. I'm guessing he doesn't like him either, I wouldn't blame him.

"Oh nothing. Just here to see my _sister_. Heard you were first jumper." He says with his all to familar cold voice. Now the whole cafeteria is silently watching, waiting for something to happen and now they know we are related. "Cartlynn, its not very polite to ignore your brother. Especially sense we haven't seen each other in such a long time." I make no move and don't say anything, just stare at the table, again doing nothing. He moves his hand and brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear exposing my scar, I flinch. It's not the scar that makes me terrified, its the gesture. On special occasions he would use his belt instead of punching and kicking me, doing that gesture right before he whipped the skin off of me.

I finally look up at him to see his evil smirk, knowing that it affected me. "Yeah, I was first jumper. Why do you care all of a sudden?" I say surprised at how sturdy my voice sounds, while inside I'm trembling.

"I just want to catch up some." He replies.

"Well, I go by Carter and thats all you need to know."

"Ok, I'll see you in training, _Carter._" He says then walks away. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and the cafeteria erupts in conversation again exept for our table.

We sit there silent until Hazel breaks the silence. "What was that about?" _Spoken like a true candor _the voice in my head says and I immediately scold myself for being so cold.

"Nothing. Just nothing" I say. Even if I did tell them what happened back in Erudite they wouldn't get it and they would just pity me.

"Are you sure, Carter? You don't look to good." Liam asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't pry." I snap. For the rest of dinner I'm quiet and I barely eat, fully aware of my friend's worried eyes and surprisingly both of my instructer's.

**Tobias' POV**

After Eric leaves, I look over at Carter, the Erudite girl who was first jumper, she's pale and trembling. She was laughing and looked fine until Eric came in and that's when she started trembling and got a terrified look on her face. I get it, he's creepy, sadistic, pure evil, and you can't even see his face from all his piercings but he's her brother, which really surprised me. It was almost how I got when Marcus used to come near m- wait. No, even Eric wouldn't abuse his own sister. But Marcus abused me. His own son. I push the thought away, besides its not even my problem.

* * *

After dinner Tris and I lead the initiates down to the dorms. "Some ground rules." I begin. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock everyday. Training will be from eight AM to six PM, with a break for lunch. After six you can do whatever want. You can only leave the compound if you are accompanied by a Dauntless. Between every stage of initiation, you will get some time off. For the next few weeks you will be sleeping here." I say opening the transfer's dorm room.

Tris then takes over. "We keep transfers and Dauntless-borns separated in the first stage of initiation but you are not evaluated separately. Your rankings will be determined at the end of initiation." She explains, only to get interupted by a Candor boy named Gunner. "_Rankings?_" He exclaims.

"Yes." Tris says simply.

"What? Why are we ranked?" He asks

"I was getting to that if you hadn't interrupted." She snaps. He flinches and I smirk, they underestimate her. "Two reasons. First, only the top ten initiates will be made members, and it determines which job you will select, if you make it at all."

I scan the crowd looking at the transfers face's. Most look horrifyed or scared. "_What?_" Dametri exclaims. "But what do we do if we don't make it?"

"You go live with the factionless." I say dismissively and walk away with Tris closely following. Once we get to our apartment, Tris flops on the bed and mumbles something inaudiable. I chuckle and ask. "What was that?"

She lifts her head from the bed. "I'm so tired!" She whines. I shake my head and change getting ready for bed. Silently climbing in bed, Tris wraps her arms around me as I do the same for her.

"So, what did you think of the initiates?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Some were alright. I guess we will have to wait till training to really find out."

I nod, agreeing with her when a weird question pops in my mind. "What about at dinner with Carter?"

"I don't know it was really weird though. One minute she was laughing and the next she was trembling uncontrollably. I don't think Eric and her really like each other."

"Yeah, I know I noticed that to." Tris yawns and I realize how tired I am.

"Good night, Tris. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tobias." I smile, realizing it's the first time she's told me that.

"Say it again."

She looks at me and smiles. "I love you, Tobias."

**Hope you liked the chapter. I gave you a little fluff at the end with Tris and Tobias. I made Tobias a little concerned about Carter because I wanted them to have a brother sister relationship later on, I hope I didn't make him seem OOC. Review, I want to know what you think.**


	6. Guns and Combat

**Author's Note**

**I am sorry I meant to update but I can't stick to a schedule to save my life. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me. When I open my eyes I see that person is Hazel. "Hey. You alright?" she asks concerned.

I try to focuse. I feel light headed and disoriented until the events of yesterday hit me. I will make it through initiation. I will be Dauntless. I will prove Eric wrong. "Wha-? Oh yeah." I croak. My throat feels dry and strangled and my tongue feels like sand paper.

"You sure? When I woke up you were screaming and looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you." She explains. Well that explains my throat and I _was_ having a nightmare. I was back in Erudite with mom, dad, Eric, and I. Eric was beating me continusly over and over, while my real parents just stared and watched. He beat me until I started losing consiouness but it didn't end until Hazel woke me.

"Oh-uh, yeah, I'm fine." I reply not so smoothly. "What time is it?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh umm" She checks her watch. "7:03"

"Ok, I'm going to get ready." I say getting out of bed, grabbing some clothes and walking out the dorms to the bathroom.

**Gunner's POV**

I watch as the Erudite girl- Carter- walks out the room. _Damn_, she's hot I think in my head as I walk to the cafeteria. When I get there I get a muffin and sit by Derrick, Sander, Scarlet, who I know from Candor, and later joined by a Erudite girl named Dametri, who starts flirting with every guy at the table. _Slut_.

Across the cafeteria I see Red, another Erudite, an Amity hippie, and a girl from Candor that I reconize as Hazel, sit down and start talking. God, I hate Hazel, she's so annoying and can never shut up. I see the Erudite and hippie kid staring at Carter, who is oblivious, and scowl. I need to make my move before someone else does, I will get her. Maybe I can impress her at training today. Even when I get her, I won't let her effect my rank. Speaking of training, it should be starting soon.

We all get up and walk to the training room, where we see Four, Six, and guns. I smile, this should be fun.

**Carter's POV**

When we get to the training room, Four begins. "Today you will first learn how to shoot a gun. Then later, how to fight." I shiver as Six presses the gun into my hand. Running my hand across its smooth metal I try not to worry. What would happen if this gun ended in the wrong hands? What's the probability of an initiate shooting another? So many things could happen, but this is Dauntless. They expect you to _do_, not _think._ Don't let my Erudite side take over.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." His words echo in my head. Coward. That's what I am. _Shut up voice!_ Great, now I'm talking to myself. "Each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. Physical. Emotional. And mental. Now watch as Six demonstrates."

Six faces the wall, stands with her feet apart, holds the gun with both her hands, inhales, aims, exhales, and fires. The bang hurts my eardrums and I feel like my bones will crack. I look at the target and see the bullet went through the center. Everyone just stands there watching in awe until Six says. "Well, start shooting."

The room erupts in loud bangs as I turn to my target and lift the gun. Its heavy as I lift the gun away from me and set my feet shoulder width apart. _Inhale. Aim. Exhale. And pull the trigger. _The recoil knocks me off balance and I regain my posture. I fire again, the bullet going who knows where. Firing again, I see the bullet make an appearance in the edge of the target. I keep firing, the bullet getting closer to the center till I hit the center. Taking a look at everybody else's targets, I see almost everybody has hit the target at least once. We keep shooting till Four dismisses us for lunch.

* * *

Lunch goes by fast and we talk about weird nothings, until Four and Six lead us to a room filled with punching bags. "Like I said this morning, you will be learning how to fight. This purpose is to prepare you to act and to prepare your body." Four says. "Today, we will go over technique and tomorrow you will fight each other. So pay attention."

Four and Six demonstrate different kicks and punches before letting us practice on our own. My punches are good but my kicks could use some work. I practice my kicks and punches until Six stops and watches me for a minute. "Use you knees and elbows, sometimes they can be more useful than punches and kicks." I nod and continue practicing.

After a while, I scan the room and take a quick survey of the other transfers. Connor is built and is good at fighting. Gunner is tall and bulky and has powerful punches and kicks, same as Derrick. Liam is alright but I don't think he has left his old faction and honestly, I don't think I have either. Scarlet's punches are good but her kicks are sloppy. Hazel is good and has powerful hits. Dametri is messy and all over the place although her hits are powerful. Sander is neither good nor bad.

Four said we will have to fight each other tomorrow, I won't have a very good chance of winning. What if I have to fight one of my friends? I would have to try, I have to make it through initiation.

**Connor's POV**

While I'm practicing, Four comes over and helps me improve on my fighting. I look over at Carter and see she is deep in thought. Why does she capture my mind so easily? Back in Erudite I saw her around but never talked to her even though I wanted to. She's... different, in a good way.

"Oh, come on Erudite. She's out of your league." From beside me, Derrick interupts my train of thought... about Carter.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to play dumb. An Erudite playing dumb... can you say irony?

He snorts. "Yeah whatever play dumb then. Anyone can see it." I'm about to reply when he turns to his punching bag and starts practicing again. I decide just to leave it at that. Do I really like Carter?

Eventually, Four dismisses us and I start towards the door when Hazel runs over to me. "Hey, me and Carter are going shopping. Want to come with?"

"Nah." I shake my head. She starts walking away when she turns and winks at me then says. "And you _soo_ have a thing for Carter." I feel my face go red from embarrassment then from anger when I hear Gunner call after Carter, but call her Red. _Red?_ She has a name! I continue my path towards the dining hall for some more dauntless cake.

**Hazel's POV**

After having a little chat with Connor I turn to Carter. "Hey Red!" I hear Gunner call. Carter turns around "Um... hey?" She says, though it comes out as a question.

He walks towards her, flipping his hair with his _'charming smile'_. I laugh watching the whole thing. "We should hang out sometime. You know get to know each other." Really, that's what he came up with?

"Um sorry, no thanks." She replies. Lol, _rejected_! By now I'm laughing so hard it hurts and I'm gasping for air.

"Well, think about it. You just might change your mind." And winks before he stalks off. Um... wow.

She looks at me and starts laughing with me. "Ok, that was hilarious... but mostly pathetic." I choke out as I grab her arm and drag her to the Pit "Time for shopping!" I squeal.

* * *

By the time we leave the store I have a mix of dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, accessories, and make-up, while Carter has a dress (that I made her get), pants, shirts, a pair of shoes, and some make-up. I would have made her get more, but that was the compromise we got.

"Why did we have to get so much stuff." She complains as we haul are stuff to the dorm room.

"Because, who doesn't like new things?" I say "And besides, Connor will love it." She looks down and blushes. They would make a _perfect_ couple and they don't even know it.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I sit on my bed making pairs for tomorrows fights. My least favorite part of initiation. Eventually, we come up with the paris for tomorrow.

_Gunner vs. Derrick_

_Dametri vs. Hazel_

_Carter vs. Scarlet_

_Sander vs. Connor_

_Liam_

The pairings are interesting and I think the fights should go well.

**This chapter had a lot of different POVs. Sorry it came so late better late than never, right? Tell me what you think :)**


	7. Fights and Surprises

**Author's Note**

**Hey my little dandelions, I'm back with another chapterrr. I won't be updating that much for the last two weeks of school but when summer comes I'll be updating a lot more... hopfully. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

When Tris and I enter the training room, I see Eric standing by the board with names written on it. "It's so nice for you to finally join me, but I already have the pairs for todays fights." He annouces.

"But we already paired them." Tris says, before I can say anything.

"Well, these pairs are better anyway, _stiff_." I clench my fists. God, he's a jerk.

"Who says we should use your pairs?" I ask, getting aggervated. I mean really, getting into a fight about the fighting pairs?

"Me and I'm the leader not you. And I think I'll just stay and watch these interesting fights." He says, with a smirk that I want to knock off his face but unfortunetly can't because the initiates walk in.

They keep talking so I clear my throat loudly before starting. "Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighing today." I look at Eric, giving him the sign to step away from the board.

Looking at the initiate's faces I see terror, excitement, nervousness, and dread spread across there faces. I turn around to see Tris glaring at Eric as he grins and winks to someone across the room. I take a look at the board and see the pairs.

_Derrick vs. Sander_

_Connor vs. Scarlet_

_Carter vs. Gunner_

_Hazel vs. Liam_

_Dametri_

I sigh, they aren't nearly accurate pairs nor are they even good. But what did I expect from Eric?

**Connor's POV**

Derrick and Sander's fight doesn't last long. They circle each other until Sander tries to kick Derrick, but he easily dodges it and throws a punch to Sander's temple, which knockes him unconscious. I cringe, these fights aren't going to be my favorite. "Someone get him up and to the infirmary." Eric barks. Dametri scambles up to help him and takes him to the infirmary as Four circles Derrick's name. "Next up, Connor and Scarlet."

Scarlet and I walk to the center of the room and take our stance.

I throw a punch to her gut, thats catches her off guard. She greets me with a slopply kick to the side that distractes me. She then throws a punch that I dodge easily. We circle each other, waiting for the other person to make a move.

"Will you get on with it already?" Eric yells impatiently from the other side of the room. I use Scarlet's distraction for advantange and sweep her feet from under her. We continue distributing punchs and kicks until I give her a clear blow to the head that knocks her unconscious. I walk away with my name circled on the board, guilt eating my insides. What is the point of this? Knocking other initiates unconscious for no reason?

**Carter's POV**

I walk to the center of the room nervous but determined with Gunner taunting me. "I really don't want to hurt you, Red. Maybe I'll go easy on you." I ignore him. He's not making this easier for me right now.

We get in our stance and I see Eric in the corner with his usual smirk. From my peripheral vision, I see Gunner note my distraction and lunge. I move just in time but his fist still connects with my shoulder. I kick his side, which makes him lose his balance but he quickly steadies himself. Then I throw a punch but he blocks it. He kicks me in the side then sweeps my feet from under me. I try to get up but he starts kicking me everywhere. His foot connects with my side and face over and over again. I don't cry out, I have learned not to. I close my eyes and will it to be over, hoping that the dizziness subsides. Then I get a flashback.

_Flashback Begins_

_I'm in my bed back in Erudite when my door creaks open. "Carter, wake up now." I look at my clock beside my bed and see that it is two in the morning. I don't have to look to know that it's Eric. "I said get up!" All of a sudden I'm dragged from my warm, comforting bed onto the cold, hard floor. Looking up, I see a very pissed looking Eric and gulp fearfully. He grabs my forarm roughly and slams me into the wall, which my head hits hard. The room spins and I start getting dizzy as he yells at me. "What's wrong with you?" He screams at me "Get up!" I curl in a ball cowaring away from him. He starts kicking me all over. Face, side, stomach, anywhere and everywhere repeatedly. Over and over and over. Again and again and again. When he finally stops I lay on the floor bleeding and bruised. I don't bother getting up I just lay there and eventually fall asleep._

_Flashback Ends_

My eyes snap open. No! Not again. I will not do this anymore.

When Gunner kicks again, I grab his foot and drag him down with all my strength. He falls on top of me and I quickly roll us over and straddle him. I try to punch him in the face, but he catches my fist and twists my wrist, but with all the adrenalin corsing through me I don't feel a thing. Bringing my elbow to his nose, blood starts pouring out. Elbowing him in the nose again, he grunts loudly and flips us over so he is now staddling me. He tries to punch me but I dodge his fist so it hits the ground. Maneuvering around his grip, I move myself so I can knee him in the groin. He rolls off me, holding himself muttering curse words. Jumping up, I kick him a couple times for good measure until I hear Four announce. "All right, that's enough." And circles my names.

When I look around the room I see my trainers smirking, a pissed looking Eric, and a room filled with shocked initiates staring at me.

I walk back over to my friends. "You did pretty good. Especially who they paired you up with." Connor tells me.

"Thanks. You did pretty good too." I smile at him. The way he makes me feel... I don't know. Happy, I guess... for the first time of my life.

"So umm... Carter." I turn to face him. "Well, I just um... never mind." What? No, he has to tell me now.

"What? Noo tell me." I whine like a five year old.

"I-Its nothing. Just forget it." He replies sheepishly and turns his attention back to the fight. What was that about?

Turning back to the fight I see Hazel punch Liam. Liam hesitates before punching Hazel hard in the shoulder. Hazel grunts and kicks him in the side, followed by sweeping his legs from underneath him. Liam stays down and Hazel wins the fight. I wonder why Liam didn't get back up until I remember them talking about not hurting each other during fights. He didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Once our trainers dismiss us, I make my way towards the dorm room for a well needed nap not even bothering for lunch (which isn't really healthy). I sigh. What was Connor going to tell me? Why do I even care? _Because he's your friend_, my mind argues with me. Or is he more? I immediately push that thought away. I don't like Connor, do I?

My thoughts are interupted when I hear a cold, snake-like voice from behind me. "Hey, Carter."

**Review maybe? Sorry, I stink at fighting scenes. Oh, and I'm thinking about starting another Divergent fanfic! Check out the summery below and tell me what you think.**

_**"Mom, dad, I'm going to Susan and Robert's." I yell and exit the house. I never knew my life could change so drastically in a matter of minutes. Forced to move to Chicago with my step-parents, I try to forget what happened but how can I when I'm alone and have no one else?**_


	8. Comforting

**Author's Note**

**Mawhahahaha. I don't know, I just felt like doing that haha.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own anything.**

**Connor's POV**

During lunch, I can't help myself from wondering where Carter is. She just disappeared after the fights. I ask Hazel but she just replies that she doesn't know and gives me a knowing smile.

* * *

After lunch, I walk the dark halls hoping to find something to do when I hear voices. First at normal volume then growing louder and louder until they are shouting. As I keep walking towards the voices curiousness eating at me, I see a dark figure turn sharply and storm pass me, pushing me out the way. _Eric. _As I regain focus, I hear the person behind me let out a sob. Turning around I find Carter. _Found her._

She stands there trembling and her knees give out. Before I can process what I'm doing, I catch her and sit down with her sitting in my lap. I hold her in my arms and whisper soothing words to her like I used to do with my little sister at home when she was upset. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck. I can't help noticing how she fits perfectly in my arms and how I want to hold her forever. _Great, I've got it bad._

Her sobs and cries eventually come to a stop and we sit there not saying a word or moving. I feel like I'm on fire and I wonder if she feels the same. Uncontiously, my hand comes up to stroke her hair and caress her head. Her grip around my neck tightens and she shivers._ Do I make her feel the same way?_

We sit there for who knows how long until she finally breaks the silence. "I guess you might want an explaination for what happened."

I just shake my head. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She gives a small smile. "I think you diserve to know." She takes a deep breath and wipes her cheeks. "Eric and I don't exactly... get alone and... and he told me he did the fighting pairs, like I expected when I saw him in the training room, and basically said he was mad that I won and would make my life a living _hell _as long as I was here."

"Well you have me." The words slip out my mouth before I can even register them. She looks at me, smiles, nods and settles her head back on my chest. I wonder if she can hear how hard my heart is beating._ Does she even like me? _Well, she hasn't pulled away disgusted, _that's a plus. _After a while, I reluctantly pull back and say. "We should go to the dorms, it's getting late." She nods and blushes as we untangle ourselves, silently walking to the dorm rooms with one thing in my head. _I like Carter, and I can't deny it._

**Carter's POV**

I sit on Connor's lap wrapped in his comforting embrace. I feel like I should tell him what my little episode was about so I do... kind of. Eric did tell me about him pairing the fights and not using Four and Six's, he was pissed that I won, and that he would make my life here a living hell. I was terrified. I was alone in a room with the person who abused me half my life and I didn't know what he was going to do. I started yelling at him about anything and everything. I don't want to be scared of him, but he's like a dog and he can smell fear. Then he slapped me, then hit me and kicked me. Then we heard someone coming and he was distracted so I kicked him in the groin. The person at the end of the hallway came closer and Eric walked away pissed, but not before warning me.

I trust Connor, but I can't tell him, I can't tell anybody. I didn't plan on telling him what I did, it just slipped out. Like my sheild I had created had crumbled to pieces and it was just us. I feel safe when I'm around him and I can't help the way he make me feel. It's just me and him holding each other like if we let go we will float away, and that's how I feel. I never want to let go and I want to tell him everything. But I don't think he feels the same way or if I can let someone that I care about into my life again. _If he didn't like you then why would he comfort you when you were crying? _The back of my mind asks me. _Because he's a great friend. _Just a friend. A great friend.

Neither of us move and I'm perfectly fine with that. When we get up and go to the dorm rooms for the night I have one thing going through my head. _I like Connor, and I can't deny it._

**Ok little dandelions. Yes it was a short little fluff chapter that I whipped up because I was bored and had time. So today was my last day of school! Yayy officially summer (for me anyway). Hope you enjoyed it :).**


	9. Fluff and Fourtris

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated soon, I've been busy partying haha. The 14****th ****was my birthday, the 15****th ****I went to the lake, and the 16****th ****was father's day. So yeah I'm finally updating anywhoo here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the idea**

**Tris' POV**

When all the initiates are at the train tracks, we jump on the train heading to the fence to tell the initiates about Dauntless jobs. After jumping in the car, Tobias and I sit far away from the initiates.

"I never got to take you out on a real date." Tobias begins. "So, Tris. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I grin at him.

"Well my good sir, I would _love_ to go on a date with you." He smiles and grabs my hand knowing the initiates aren't looking. "Where will you be taking me?" I ask curious.

"I can't tell you that or that would ruin the surprise."

I look over at the initiates who are arguing about something, who knows what. Looking over at Tobias, I see he has the same thought. "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" He asks the same question he did last year when I was an initiate.

The train slows as we start jumping off, with the familar chain-link and barbed wire fence infront of us. I can't my curiosity back, wondering what's out there beyond the fence. Just trees, land, water, who knows? Maybe a whole different world, a world without factions. The thought seems unbelievable but possible. Are our ancestors still out there somewhere in their own unknown world? Did they choose their own way in the world outside the fence, without factions? I might never know and I don't know what I believe.

We lead the initiates towards the gate, some looking around in wonder, some just look bored. "If you make it through initiation and you don't rank in the top five, you will probably work here. If you become a fence guard honestly, you won't do much but if your lucky you will be able to patrol past Amity's farms. If you start working here at a young age you'll continue to do so." Tobias explains.

"What rank were you?" Sander asks. I look at him in shock. He's usually the shy and quiet one. Tobias looks at me with his eyebrows raised with a look that says 'tell them'.

"He was first." I answer for him.

"What about you." Sander asks. I look at Tobias.

"She was first." He stats for me.

They look at us in shock until Hazel asks. "So you two weren't in the same initiate class?"

"Why did you expect that?" Tobias asks but Hazel just shrugs and we continue the tour.

* * *

When we arrive back at the compound, Tobias and I walk towards his apartment when he stops and says. "I forgot, I have to do some paperwork in the control room. I'll pick you up at your apartment at" He checks his watch. "6:45." I nod and kiss his cheek. "Ok, see you then."

I walk to my apartment and look at the watch to see it's 5:40. I jump in the shower, wash and shave then get out, dry and rap the towel around me and go to my closet. I pick out a sleeveless black dress with a scoop neckline and pleated skirt that goes down a little above my knees. Then slip on my _one and only_ pair of black flats. Walking into the bathroom, I brush my hair and dry it, pinning my bangs up to the side with some bobby pins. Very quickly, I brush my teeth and grab my make-up bag. I decide on little make-up so I apply some mascara and lipgloss and I slip in some earrings. By the time I'm done getting ready, it's 6:39 and I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door expecting an earily Tobias, but see an excited Christina. "Hey, Chris."

"Oh, where are you going, Miss Tris? You aren't dressed up for nothin."

I roll my eyes at her. "You know Christina, I can get dressed up if I want to." She gives me a doubting look and her eyes spell 'spill'.

"To-Four is taking me on a date." I confess blushing and almost saying his real name.

She squeals. "You have to tell me all about it. Where is he taking you?" I shrug. "So, it's a surprise." I nod. "When is he picking you up?"

I check the clock. "Five minutes."

"Oh my gosh! Ok, well bye good luck on your date." She says wiggling her eyebrows and starts walking away.

"Oh wait, Christina!" I call after her and she turns around to face me. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh nothing, I was just going to take you shopping, but we can do that tomorrow." She tells me with a wink and turns and walks away. I close the door and go into the apartment just to get another knock at the door. I open the door again to reveal a snazzy looking Tobias. He has on casual black pants and a black dress shirt, that is tucked into his pants. "Wow, you look beautiful." He tells me.

I blush. "You look pretty handsome yourself." He intertwines are hands and pulls me along to the train tracks.

* * *

"Ok, put this blindfold on and when I tell you to jump, jump." After I put the blindfold on, Tobias pulls me to the opening of the train, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ok, ready?" I nod. "One, two, three." We fly through the air and are feet hit the ground with a_ thud_.

When we get to where Tobias surprise is, he takes off my blindfold and gasp. He has lade out a blanket with a picnic spread across it. The scenery is beautiful, we are on a hill with green grass and beautiful dandelions **(A/N: Hehe, I love dandelions)**. The sun is setting and in the distance is the ferris wheel. I smile. "Tobias, it's beautiful."

"Well good, I was hoping you would like it. I got you something." He got me something? He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black, skinny box and hands it to me. I hold it in my hand for a minute unsure of what to do. I've never gotten a present or a gift before, Abnegation frowned upon them. Looking up at Tobias I see him nod, encouraging me to open it.

Taking the top off the box, I peer inside to see a necklace. The necklace's chain is small and silver, but on the necklace is a black raven in flight, exactly like the ravens on my collarbone._ Represented to be Tobias. _"Tobias, I love it. Thank you." I say with tears in my eyes. Suddenly I feel bad that I didn't get anything for him so I voice that, but he just shakes his head.

"You already gave me everything, Tris." We kiss passionately, my hands around his neck, running my hands through his hair and his arms snaked around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

**Awww, don't you just love Fourtris fluff ^-^ There wasn't much to put about the field trip to the fence so I added fluff. Short but sweet chapter. Thanks for reading, my little dandelions.**


	10. Evil Plan

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Dametri's POV**

I hate her; Her looks, personality, everything about her. She thinks she's _so _amazing. All the guys are practically throughing themselfs at her. She's so perfect, _not! _Ughh!

Yesterday her little pet, Connor beat me in fights and my body aches. I heard that _she_ beat Gunner yesterday. I don't know how, though! She's puny and weak and couldn't hurt a fly.

As I stand in the training room watching the fights, these thoughts fly through my head getting me so angry I feel heat rise to my face. Today I fight Sander and I know I will win, I have to.

When it is time for Sander and I to fight, we walk to the center and get into fighting position. We stand circling each other, but when it's obvious Sander isn't going to make a move I do. Delivering a punch to his stomach, he folds over in pain and I take the advantage to sweep his feet from under him. He falls on the floor and curls in a ball helplessly, while I punch and kick him into unconsciousness.

I watch as Six shakes her head and circles my name on the chalkboard. "Take him to the infirmary." Four demands. Seriously, I knock him unconscious then I have to drag him to the infirmary? Why can't you have Eric do it? I mean all he does is lean against the wall and watch us like a hawk.

Then it hits me. That's the reason why Carter is doing so well. Eric is her brother, from what I've heard, so he's helping her pass initiation. I'm blinded with fury and clench my fist. That little- I stop myself short and grin evilly as a plan begins to form in my head. I drag the useless Sander into the infirmary and start planning my revenge.

**Evil Dametri :) Muwahahaha. Wow, I think that was my shortest chapter yet. Anywhoo you are free to give me ideas, POV requests, etc, etc because I really need them! Thanks for reading, dandelions. Until next time.**


	11. Capture The Flag

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris, Uriah, Christina, and I gather the Dauntless born initiates from their dormes first. Most of them already know what we're doing tonight so they are pumped and spring up from their beds when we walk into the room. Next we go to the transfer's dorm. "Get up!" I demand in my 'Four voice'. Most of them look around confused and tired. "I said get up!" The initiates start crawling out their beds looking for an explanation. "Meet by the tracks in five minutes." Tris announces from beside me.

* * *

In five minutes everyone is at the track with a paintball gun and ammo, waiting for the train. I remember last year and I'm glad Tris decided to train initiates with me. I don't think I could deal with Eric again. As the train nears, I run and hoist myself into the car then extend my hand to Tris. When everyone is in the train, I speak up. "We will be playing capture the flag. There will be two teams, Uriah and Six against Christina and I. We will take turns choosing players then the first team will get off, followed by the second team. This is a tradition, I suggest you take it seriously."

"Transfers first." I nod my head towards Uriah and Tris, signaling them to pick.

I watch as Tris scans the transfer group. She knows what my strategy is, she figured it out last year. Though Uriah is too brave for his own good and might go for the broad and stronger people. "Carter." Tris and I lock eyes and she smirks.

"Connor." I pick wisely.

"Hazel."

"Scarlet."

"Sander."

"Dametri."

"Derrick."

"Gunner."

"Liam."

Then we pick the Dauntless-borns.

"Lyra."

"Cayman."

"Alex."

"Willis."

"Glen."

"Zane."

"Drake."

"Fred."

"Doug."

Then we pick the Dauntless members.

"Your team can get off first." I announce with a smirk.

"I don't need your favor." She replies with a playful wink, then runs and jumps off the train with the rest of her team following. I can't help but shake my head at her. Game on.

**Tris' POV**

"This is an exercise to improve your strategy making skills, and teamwork. You have ten minutes to formulate a plan that Uriah, the other members, and I will not help you with."

"Aww come on, Six." Uriah whines. "You don't want to climb the ferris wheel again?" I just grin and shake my head at him. I turn my attention towards our team who are fighting, not getting anything done.

"We need to send out a scout team."

"We don't even know where we're going to hide _our_ flag and you want to go look for the other team's flag?"

"How about we hide it in the trees?"

"That's too obvious."

"Well, do you have something better, transfer?" They continue bickering until a small but powerful voice says, "What about the marsh?" They all stop and stare at Carter as she shies away from the attention. "The marsh? But it's wet and you would get dirty from the mud." Fred, a Dauntless-born points out.

"Exactly, they wouldn't expect us their." Carter explains. "We could hide the flag in the reeds and send out a scout team while the rest of us hide and wait for information on their location or for the other team to find us. Once we have information on their location we can form a plan from there." Everyone looks at her in shock until a Dauntless-born named Cayman, slaps her on the back. "Nice job, Red." Red, is that some kind of nickname?

"Alright, to the marsh then." A Dauntless-born- Zane- says, reminding me of Zeke.

**Connor's POV**

Once we get off the train, Four and Christina tell us what to do as everyone starts talking at once. "We should hide the flag in the trees." I suggest.

"That's so obvious, idiot." Dametri shoots at me.

"How about we hide the flag in the tree, send out a scout team to find their flag, hide in the bushes and trees, and when they come in ambush them and go get their flag." Gunner says, everyone agrees.

* * *

We send out a scout team including some Dauntless-born initiates, Dauntless members, and Scarlet and I. We walk by carousel in Navy Pier, looking for the other team when I hear some rustling in the tree in front of us. I look up and see a bird fly from the tree and shrug, just a bird.

"I think this game is pretty stupid, don't you?" Scarlet says beside me. I shrug, not wanting to talk to her. "That idea was pretty smart of you, ya know." I keep ignoring her.

She sighs. "You're just mad that Gunner used your idea and he will get all the credit." _Stupid Candor. _And I know it's stupid, but I am mad... and maybe a little jealous. It's not even about the game, it's about Carter. He always stares at her and I think she may like him.

"Well, I think it's stupid to just hide the flag in the wide open, in a tree and ambush them when they come to get it." She says rubbing her arm against mine.

I step away from her, putting space between us. "Scarlet, please stop that and please be quiet, you don't know who are listening." She rolls her eyes at me and shrugs. "Alright, then."

**Carter's POV**

Once we get to the marsh, we hide the flag in some reeds, and send a scout team out. Everyone else hides in the reeds, bushes, or anywhere else they can. After about ten minutes someone asks what we all want to know. "Where are they?" I sigh and crawl out from my hiding place walking to one place I know the best. "Hey, Red. Where you goin?" I hear someone call after me but I shake my head telling them to be quiet. Is that my new name?_ Red?_

* * *

Once I get to the carousel, I sit down on one of the scratched horses. Where could they be? Hearing footsteps and people talking, I frantically look for a place to hide. I spot a tall tree and start ascending the tree with my paintball gun clanking against my side. Once I'm sitting safely on one of the tree's trunk, I listen closely to the voices trying to figure out who they belong to. I hear a chirp and look to my left to see a bird sitting on it's nest beside me. _Aw nuts. _I try shooing it away but it just sits there. "Go away." I whisper harshly. It finally flies away and I listen to the voices.

"I think this game is pretty stupid, don't you?" I recognize the voice of Scarlet. Between the tree's leaves, I see Connor shrug.

"That idea was pretty smart of you, ya know." Scarlet tries again, but Connor ignores her.

She sighs. "You're just mad that Gunner used your idea and he will get all the credit." I'm not surprised that Connor came up with an idea, he's smart, nor that Gunner apparently took his idea.

"Well, I think it's stupid to just hide the flag in the wide open, in a tree and ambush them when they come to get it." She says rubbing her arm against Connor's. I feel a wave of jealously hit me, but is pushed away by realization. I just heard their plan.

I see him move away from her and put space between them. "Scarlet, please stop that and please be quiet, you don't know who are listening." She rolls her eyes at him and shrugs. "Alright, then." I watch as they walk away and think about where their team could be. I look in the direction of where they were walking to see our scout team being blasted by paintballs. I grin, we know where they are.

**Tris' POV**

I watch as Carter walks away, who knows where, and wait for our scout team to come back with news. I hear people from our team complaining about being dirty and tired. _That's initiation_, I think in my head.

I see a figure in the distance running towards us. As the person gets closer, I realize the person is Carter. When she gets to us she says, "Our scout team is out. The other team is in the clearing in the park with their flag in a tree. They expecting us to come from the front and ambush us but we'll go in from the back, attack, and get their flag."

"Nice job, Carter." Says Liam, smiling at her. She smiles back and I see something in Liam's eye that quickly disappears.

* * *

As we sneak up behind Tobias' team, I'm excited an tired at the same time. It's been a long day. Tobias' whole team is positioned to attack us from the front, like Carter said, but little do they know we won't be coming in from the front.

In a split second the air is filled with yells, shouts, and the sound of paintballs hitting skin. I spot Tobias standing up from his hiding spot behind a bush and pull the trigger, watching as pink paint sprays on his chest. Are eyes connect and I grin at him as he glares at me.

From the corner of my eye I see that the flag in unguarded. Apperently, Carter realizes it too because she runs over to the tree and reaches out to grab it but is pushed by Fred, who greedily grabs it and runs away cheering. I smile at her and she smiles back. She won't realize it, but she was the hero of the game.


	12. Knife Throwing

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ver****onica Roth, I do not own Divergent**

**Liam's POV**

When I wake up, I get ready for training and get some breakfast from the dining hall. When I get to the training room, I see the room is filled with targets and knives.

"Stage one will end tomorrow, you will pick up fights then." Says Six. "Today, you'll practice aiming. Go get three knives while Four and I demonstrate."

Everyone goes to the table with the knives strewn across it and does as she says, three knives each, walking back over to their original standing postion. Four looks at Six and smirks, they throw their knives, hitting the center every time. "Start throwing!"

I stand infront of my target and throw my knife, watching as it clatters to the floor. I listen to knives clatter to the floor and bounce off the walls of the training room. I'm shocked when I hear a loud thump, the sound of a knife hitting a target. I look to my right to see Connor and Carter's knives in the middle of their targets. Everyone stares at them in awe and jealousy. They grin at each other and I can't help but curl my hands into fists.

**Carter's POV**

When I get to the training room, Six announces that we will be throwing knives today instead of fighting. I watch intently as Four and Six demonstrate how to throw the knives properly. "Start throwing!"

I turn and look at the target. I finger the knife's tip, running my finger along the rough edges. The motion calmes me and seems oddly familar. I get in the throwing postion and flex my arm, releasing the knife. The knife hits the center with a _thud_, but simultaneously someone else's knife does too. I look around and see that the other person was Connor. Are eyes connect and we grin.

**Really short chapter, yes I know. Hopefully I will be updating tomorrow, no promises though. Thanks, dandelions.**


	13. Final Fights

**Author's Note**

**Wow, today has been a... interesting day for me. I went to the lake and it raining about 15 times (no joke), so we got soaked even with the bimini top up and towels covering are heads. But I still got really sunburnt and got to see my grandparents and they live far away so I don't get to see them much. Then I got a new bookshelf, yayy (nerd problem)... BUT the wholes don't line up. Plus, just emotional family problems. Urgg, fustration! Anywho, sorry for boring you with my life, here's the chapter (it will be short).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Tris' POV**

Looking over at the clock, I see it's 7:46 and gasp. I shake Tobias non-so-gently. "Tobias, wake up. We over slept." He mumbles something unintelligible, still not moving, so I grab a pillow and hit him in the head with it. "Triss," He says dragging out my name. "Five more minutes!" He whines like a five year old. "Get up!" I say shoving him off the bed. He falls on the floor groaning, and I laugh and run into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Once we get ready, Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, running to the training room. I laugh and tell him to put me down, but he just laughs and pushes open the training room doors. When we get inside, he sets me down and starts writing the pairs on the board like nothing happened. I roll my eyes and push away a strand of hair that has fallen in my face as the initiates walk in. "Here are your today's fights."

_Hazel vs. Dametri_

_Gunner vs. Derrick_

_Sander vs. Carter_

_Scarlet vs. Liam_

_Connor_

Hazel and Dametri circle each other trading punches and kicks until Hazel goes down.

Gunner and Derrick's fight is more interesting. They practically mirror each other and have the same flaws and strategies. By the time they're done fighting, Derrick has won but not without receiving injuries himself. Derrick and Gunner limp to the infirmary, bloody and bruised.

Sander and Carter's fight is fairly quick. Sander tries sloppy punches or kicks on Carter, but she dodges or blocks them returning them. When they're done, Carter drapes Sander's arm around her neck as she helps him to the infirmary. I see Liam and Connor visibly clench their fists and shoot Sander death glares, who looks down sheepishly.

Scarlet gets in a few punches and sloppy kicks in before Liam punches her jaw hard. We hear a sickening crack as we watch her fall to the floor. Liam looks terrified and pale. He reminds me of Al so much it hurts,_ but he hurt you. He wanted you to be the small, guiet girl from Abnegation, he hurt you becuase your strength made him feel weak. No other reason, _Tobias' words echo fresh in my mind.

I shake my head and walking to the dinning hall to get some Dauntless cake with Tobias holding my hand, following.

* * *

Later that night, I remember that tomorrow is visiting day and the day the initiates see their ranks. Tobias and I talk about him meeting my parents and having dinner in a restaurant in the Pit. _If they come. _Tobias assures me that they will but I don't know. And with that I change and get into bed, happy that the first stage of initiation is over.


	14. Visiting Day and Ranks

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been a vacation but I have a new chapter for you. And I got a lot of sun and am peeling now :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Connor's POV**

I wake up and hurry to get ready, remembering that today is visiting day. In the back of my mind is the idea that my family won't come, and maybe it's true. I don't want to believe it, but it might be true. The dorm room is quiet as everyone dresses and walks to the Pit looking for their family. I walk the long dark halls with Carter beside me. We offer no words or comforting gestures, just silence.

When I get to the Pit, I look around and watch as Hazel, Gunner, Sander, and Scarlet make there way towards their families. I see Liam walk towards his family as Derrick and Dametri stand alone. I spot my parents and my heart leaps. I turn to face Carter but see that she is no longer beside me, or anywhere in the Pit.

I turn to face my family. They actually came. My mother looks like see did the last time I saw her. My father has a smile plastered on his face. My little sister looks excited and jumpy as she looks around, taking in the new surroundings.

When I get to them my mother brings me into a hug. "Aw, look at you."

"Connor!" Gracie- my little sister- squeals, hugging my leg.

"Hey, son." My dad greets. I feel guilt crawl up into my stomach as the thought of me leaving them comes to mind. "Hey, I missed you." I know I shouldn't. _Faction before Blood_, the Dauntless motto echoes in my head, but I don't care; I did miss them.

**Carter's POV**

I cautiously walk by Connor to the Pit where families stand searching for their loved ones. I push away that my parents won't- _can't_- come and that my step-parents probably won't visit me either. My heart jumps-_ leaps_- when I see Claire and Brian standing in the corner, looking around nervously.

Suddenly, my heart plummets and I'm filled with hot, soaring anger and betral when I remember they knew. They let Eric abuse me, for years they sat and did nothing. They didn't even tell me Eric transferred to Dauntless, then again I didn't ask. My eyes fill with tears as our eyes connect. They betrayed me; they always told me they would be their for me. They said they wouldn't let anything happen to me. The said they would take care of me, but they betrayed me; said everything would be okay when they knew that it wasn't. I turn hot on my heels, not saying anything to Connor. He needs to enjoy his visiting day, it might be the last time he will ever see his family.

**Tris' POV**

I'm nervous as Tobias and I head towards the Pit. What if they didn't come? Mom might, but what about dad? Beside me, Tobias squeezes my hand reassuringly before letting go and standing near the railing. Scanning the crowd of blue, red, yellow, black, and white, the grey slacks of my mother and father seem to pop out of the mass of colors. Both of them came and that brings a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

I walk rapidly to them and move to hug them. Controlling my emotions, I bow and they bow back greeting me. "Hi, honey." My mom says politely.

"Beatrice," My dad greets. "It's nice to see you." I almost tell him that my name is Tris now, but it's nice to hear my real name again.

"It's nice to see you, too." It's more than nice to see them, it's great. I clear my throat awkwardly. "I would like to take you both to lunch, if that's okay?"

"Oh Beatrice, that would be lovely." My mom replies.

"But first, Beatrice, I would like to apologize for last visiting day." My dad begins. "I was too upset about you and Caleb for transferring, I wasn't thinking and I was being selfish. Could you forgive me?"

I look at him shocked. "Of course I would and before we eat, I would like for you to meet someone." I nod to Tobias, signaling for him to come. When he gets to us, he bows to my parents who looked shocked and puzzled, before linking hands with me.

"Mom, dad," I begin nervously. Gosh, I didn't think this through. "This is Four, and he's my boyfriend." I watch as they take this in. Finally, my mother breaks the silence. "Four, it's nice to see you again."

"Again?" My dad questions.

"Yes, Andrew. I met Four last time when he was Beatrice's instructor." I take a quick intake of breath and try to focuse on Tobias rubbing calming circles on my hand. My dad stares at Tobias quizzingly, as if sizing him up.

"Well, we should get going." I say, before anything could happen or be said.

**Carter's POV**

I walk away. Anywhere from there and surprisingly, I end up in the same abandoned hallway that Eric and I had are 'showdown' at and where Connor comforted me. I bite my lip remembering the feeling of his arms around me.

I consider going back to the Pit and face my step-parents but I couldn't imagine doing that. _What am I doing?_ I mentally ask myself. I don't belong in Dauntless, but in the back of my mind is the fight in me that knows I do. But can I make it through? What about Eric?

A cold hand lays stiffly on my shoulder, making me jump. "We need to talk."

I turn around sharply knowing who that voice belongs to. I gulp, speaking of the devil.

**Tris' POV**

When Tobias, my mom, my dad, and I get to the restaurant, we take a seat at one of the booths and wait for the waiter to take our order. After the waiter gets our drinks, my dad breaks the silence.

"So, Four, how old are you anyway?" Oh no, not the age thing.

"I'm eighteen, sir." Tobias answers.

My dad doesn't look pleased. "And you don't think you're a little old for my daughter?"

"Dad, it's only a two year age difference." I defend.

"Beatrice," My mom says. "What rank did you come in?" I'm shocked that she knows that we are ranked until I remember that she was once Dauntless. I'm glad to change the subject.

I blush. "First."

My mom smiles while my dad looks confused. "Rank?"

"Yes, in Dauntless when they go through initiation they are ranked and their ranks determine what jobs they get to pick if they get through initiation."

"What rank were you, Four?" My dad asks. Again with the questions.

"First." Tobias replies.

My dad doesn't look satisfied. "Four, do I know you from somewhere?"

Tobias turns to look at me. This is not going well, I think in my head. I grab Tobias' hand under the table and send if a message with my eyes. _Only if you want to. _He seems to get it because he nods and turns back to my parents.

"I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about this here." I look at him shocked that he would actually tell them who he is- _who he really is_- The waiter returns with our food just in time. Thank gosh.

**Carter's POV**

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"We need to talk." He repeats.

"We're talking now."

"Stop being sarcastic and listen." I bite my tongue. "Stage two is coming up,-"

I cut him off. "I know that."

He pushes me forcefully against the wall so my head collides with the wall. Black spots cover my vision as I regain focuse. Eric sighs, still holding me up against the wall. "Stage two starts soon, you need to be careful-"

I snort. "And that's coming from you." I spat.

He shakes his head. "Now listen here, I'm trying to help you." He looks around nervously. "You need to hide your divergence." He says the last word in a whisper.

My eyes widen. "Wh-what are you t-talking abou-t-t?" How could he know about my divergence?

"Claire and Brian aren't who you think they are. They work with Jeanine, they help hunt the divergent. They were watching us, taking samples and tests; they still are." I listen as he explains, my head going crazy. Why should I trust him? "Are parents death wasn't an accident." That gets my attention.

"What?" I don't want to believe him, but something inside of me does.

_Flashback Begins_

_I feel something stick me in the arm. I wake up and look at my left to see Claire jabbing me with a needle. I immediately start to freak out._

_"Shh, shh, it's ok, Carter. I'm just taking some blood samples. They're is a illness going around and I need to make sure you don't have it." I don't believe her. "Okay, I'm done. Go back to sleep." She says exiting the room, forgetting to close the door behind her. Curious, I silently creep out the door and into the hallway._

_"I don't know, Jeanine." Jeanine, the leader of Erudite?_

_"Well, you need to find out."_

"_I don't know if I can do this anymore, mom." Mom?!_

_"You will do as I say, Claire. You don't want to end up like your sister, do you?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Good, I have to go. Keep observing her, you've already lost Eric." What does that mean?_

_Flashback Ends_

"Are mom and Claire were sisters. Carter, Jeanine is are grandma. She's been using us to collect information about divergence." Eric says,

He said 'using us' so that means... "So you're, you're-" The word seems to dangerous to say, but he seems to get it because he nods.

"Are parents were divergent and Jeanine needed us, she knew about us and she needed to get rid of them. It wasn't a 'wrong place, wrong time' scenario."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"That's none of your concern." _None of my concern?!_

"Of course it is! Of course it's my concern!" I say, my voice raising.

"Shut up, someone will hear!" He commands, slapping me in the face. My face stings when I finally ask. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't want to talk about it." He shakes his head dismissively. "You need to stay out of trouble and hide your divergence." He gives me a look. "Don't do anything stupid."

He drops me to the ground and stalks off, leaving me thoughtful by all the new information and a plan.

**Tris' POV**

After lunch, Tobias and I show my parents to my apartment. I wonder if Tobias is really going to tell my parents his real name or if he forgot, although I'm pretty sure he hasn't. My apartment is small and empty. I hardly use it sense Tobias asked me to move in with him. I give my parents the tour- which isn't long- and we settle on the couch.

I glance at Tobias, unsure. "Four is just my nickname. " Tobias begins. "My real name is Tobias."

I watch as recognization floods their faces. "Tobias?" My mom says, like she can't believe it. "Tobias... Eaton?" Tobias nods. She is about to say something where dad interrupts.

"You betrayed your father and your faction!" My dad bellows. He starts to say more but I cut him off. How dare he talk about Tobias that way?

"He didn't betray anyone! All those Erudite reports weren't lies."

"Oh my, you mean...?" My mom trails off. Tobias and I stay silent.

My dad still looks angry and is about to say something but my mom cuts him off. "Andrew, can I talk to you outside?" I hear hushed voices and mumbling from outside the door. I look at Tobias and see he looks conflicted. I slip my hand into his. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He grins at me.

I hear the door open as my mom and dad come back in. My dad looks calmer and... relieved? My parents sit back down on the couch and look at Tobias.

"Now that I know who you really are, Four, I'm more excepting that you are dating my daughter."

"Thank you, sir." Says Tobias. "I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to Marcus about this."

They nod. "It's getting late, we should go. It was nice seeing you, Four." My mom says.

After they leave, I collapse on the couch. "Well, that was interesting."

Tobias grins. "Interesting is the word."

**Connor's POV**

Dinner is quiet and is filled with awkward silence. "How was y'all's day?" Hazel asks, breaking the silence. "My mom and grandparents came."

"Well, my parents came." Says Liam.

"Uh yeah my parents and sister came." I say.

We all turn to look at Carter, who is pushing her food around her plate with her fork. She must realize we are staring at her because she looks up. "Oh uh, what?"

"How was your visiting day?" I ask, softly.

"Oh um, yeah. It was uh-" She stutters, then sighs. "My uh step-parents came, but I uh, didn't go see them." She looks back down at her plate, biting her lip.

We all sit in silence again, not knowing what to say or how to respond to that. "Step-parents?" I question.

She nods sadly. "Yeah, my parents died when I was little." She shakes her head. "I-I didn't even really know them. Not really." I look at her and see that she's in a different world.

"I hear we get to find out our ranks today." Liam says, trying to lighten the mood. I'm glad he did.

* * *

"You are ranked according to your skill level. Your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat depends on you number of points. Improving and beating higher ranked opponents earn you more points." Four explains.

"Stage two is weighted more heavily, it is more about overcoming cowardice. Tomorrow, four of you will be cut, but for now here are your ranks." Six finishes.

_1. Derrick_

_2. Gunner_

_3. Connor_

_4. Carter_

_5. Liam_

_6. Dametri_

_7. Hazel_

_8. Scarlet_

_9. Sander_

Third? I came in third? I grin and glance at Carter, she came in fourth with Liam behind her. Hazel is in seventh, she look scared and probably thinks she will fail initiation but I know she won't.

**Sander's POV**

I failed Dauntless initiation. I never belonged in Dauntless, I thought I did, but I don't. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to face Scarlet.

"Um, hey." She says nervously.

"Hey."

She looks around, fiddling with her fingers. "Maybe it won't be bad." I know what she's talking about; being factionless. "If it makes you feel better, I know I didn't make it either."

It doesn't make me feel better though, it makes it worse. She knows I failed, I came in last. I shrug, mumbling a 'whatever'.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Me, you, and two Dauntless-borns." She informs me. I shake my head and turn back to the chasm that somehow relaxes me. One more day in the Dauntless Compound, might as well enjoy it.

Pulling away from the railings, I head to the Pit to do something. I feel a hand tug on mine, slipping their hand into mine. I look at Scarlet feeling as shocked as she looks. I grin at her, tightening my grip, pulling her to me. She looks at me and smiles. At least we have each other.

**Ok Dandelions, well that was the chapter. I had to add a little SanderxScarlet romance in the end ^-^ And that was my longest chapter yet. Tell me what you think!**


	15. Simulations and Tattoos

**Author's Note**

**I went to Books-A-Million and got books yayy! And are wifi has been down so I haven't been able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

Today is the second day of initiation. We sit in a dark hallway while Six comes out and calls each of are names. Dauntless-borns join us in this stage of initiation, so I sit by Cayman and as I just found out, her boyfriend, Willis. I look over at them as Willis whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle.

Someone sighs. "What are they doing back there?" I look at the couple sitting next to me and realize the person means what's going on behind the closed door.

"How are we supposed to know?" I say. "We're told you can't prepare for stage two."

"No one was talking to you, _Red_." I recognize the person as Fred, the Dauntless-born who pushed me in the capture the flag game. I just roll my eyes, not wanting to deal with him.

So far about half of us have gone back into the room. Nobody knows what happens back there and I'm nervous. What could the second stage of Dauntless initiation be?

I watch as one by one each of us disappear into the room. I wait anciously for my name to be called to get it over with. I'm talking with Hazel when Six comes out. "Carter." I exchange a nervous glance with Hazel, who gives me an encouraging nod.

I follow Six through the door, where I see a reclined chair with a machine left to it. Four looks over at us as he fiddles with the machine. "Sit down."

I reluctantly take a seat in the chair. I can't hold it in. "What is it?"

"Your going to face your fears." Say Six. "The simulation will teach you to control your emotions."

"Simulation?"

She nods, walking over to me with a needle in hand. She uses one hand to hold my hair back and one to inject me with the serum. "In one minute, the serum will go into effect." Four starts discribing the amygdala and how it triggers fear and how the brain's electrical activity is transmitted to to our computer that we can see on the monitor, then they forward it to the Dauntless administrators. "You stay in the hallucination until you calm down."

I nod, feeling the serum start kicking in. "Be brave." I hear one of them say, then I'm gone.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see I'm in my old Erudite bedroom. Everything looks the same and untouched. The door bursts open to reveal an angry Eric.

I stand stone still, not daring to move. He walks over to me, tucking a peice of my red hair that has fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear. I know what's coming next.

"N-No, p-please!" He takes off the belt he was curently wearing from his pant's belt loops.

My vision clouds as he hits me, over and over again. He kicks my knee, making me fall face first on the floor. I curl up in a ball as he throws the belt down, coming closer to me.

Sobs fall out my mouth, though I know I shouldn't give him the pleasure of watching me cry. Then he starts kicking and punching me.

_It's not real. _A voice inside my head says.

But it is real. I argue with the voice.

_No, it's not!_

Yes it is, every bit of it is real!

_No, it's a hallucination._

Real!

_Hallucination!_

_Be brave! _I hear the words in my head.

I'm a coward!

_Your Brave!  
_  
_Your Dauntless!_

I stand, though my body screams in protest. Eric stands in front of me, angry.

_Your Dauntless!_

He pulls his fist back for another punch. I dodge. He kicks my feet from under me and I fall. He pulls his foot back to kick me, I grab it and pull him down.

* * *

I wake up in the room with Four and Six staring at me. I don't realize I'm crying until I bring a hand up to my face and bring it back down with salty tears on it. I look at my arms and legs; no bruises or welts.

Six walks over to me while Four stays where he is. Six looks at Four then says. "Your Divergent."

How did they find out? "I don't know what your talking about." My voice is surprising steady.

"You manipulated the simulation." She says. Is this what Eric was warning about? Natalie's warning, too? "You need to learn how to hide it. For now I'll delete the footage." She leads me to the back door. "Be careful, Carter."

I just fought back, I didn't know that was an act of Divergence. I just reacted and went with my instincts. I'm about to go when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediatly freeze and tense, expecting to be hit. I turn around to see Four.

"I just... I'm-" He sighs. "My father did the same thing to me."

I look at him in shock and nod. "You-you won't tell anyone, right?" He nods. I can imagine how hard it would be to tell someone that. Especaily someone who you barily know. But I'm glad he told me, I'm glad I'm not alone.

**Tobias' POV**

One by one, Tris goes to get the initiates while I get everything set up. I watch as initiates go through their simulations. Fear from confinement, family members dying, needles, getting lost, dying, bugs, heights, pain, disease, weakness, failure, crowds, failing initiation, Tris' seventh fear, etc.

I watch intently as Carter goes through her simulation. She's in a bedroom and Eric walks in. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, reminding me of lunch on the first day of initiation. Then Eric takes his belt off and I freeze.

"N-No, p-please!" Carter cries. He strikes her repeatedly, then drops the belt and starts punching and kicking her.

Suddenly, it's not Carter I see being beaten, it's me. Tris grabs my hand, but my eyes are glued to the screen. Carter gets up and starts to fight the simulation Eric, then the simulation ends. _Divergent._

Carter sits in the chair crying, trying to control herself, but I can't bring myself to move. Instead, Tris gets up and talks to her. I see Carter nod and start towards the door. As she is about to leave, I place a hand on her shoulder to stop her and feel her tense underneath my hand, so I quickly remove it.

"I just... I'm-" I sigh. I want to assure her that she's not alone. "My father did the same thing to me."

She looks at me shocked, not expecting that. "You-you won't tell anyone, right?" I nod, assuring her.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

After simulations, I went back to the dorms, which was empty. I sat on the bed, closing my eyes. I need to hide my divergence, but how? I don't even know what divergence is or why being divergent is dangerous. Natalie said I can manipulate simulations, the same thing Tris said. In the fear simulation, I was suppose to calm myself down, but instead I went by my instincts and fought back. Is that how they found out?

A hand lays on my shoulder, bringing me out of my train or thought. I open my eyes, startled to see Liam.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask, taking in his scared and worried face.

"Yeah-well, I don't know." He says, then sees my apperance. "Are you alright?"

I start to say yes, that I am fine, but I'm not. "No, not really. What did you see?" I ask, talking about the fear landscape.

He seems to get it though. "I had to watch someone die."

I nod. "Who was it?" I ask, then come to my senses, realizing he might not want to tell me. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

He looks unsure. "You have to promise not to tell." I look at him skeptically and nod. "It-It was Hazel." He breathes, embarassed.

I bite my lip and grin. "I promise I won't tell." He grins at me just as Hazel and Connor walk through the door.

"Won't tell what?" Hazel asks.

I look at Liam, nervously. "That Liam wants to get a tattoo." Liam looks at me gratefully.

"Well, let's go." Says Connor, making eye contact with me. I feel my heart flutter.

* * *

I watch as Hazel gets a tattoo of a rose vine crawling up her wrist. It fits her. "So," I begin, trying to start a conversation. "Do you know who got cut?"

"Yeah." She says. "Two Dauntless-borns and Scarlet and Sander." I nod, not knowing what else to say. "I was so close. I could have been cut."

I look at her. "But you didn't and I know you'll make it through initiation." I assure her. She just nods, as a worker calls me over to her chair and asks me what I want.

"A phoenix on the side of my side." _Rebirth and healing._

**Ok Dandelions, I won't be able to update soon because I am going camping with my friend for a whole week (we are going to kill each other, no joke). So yeah, toodles.**


	16. Fears

**Author's Note**

**Hey, Dandelions, I'm still alive (that was an accomplishment). I was a vaction, as you know, but I still have a chapter for you so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

I'm in a classroom. The room is filled with students and my old teacher, Ms. Ragfield. I look at the board and see we are doing a project on the brain.

"Cartlynn." Mrs. Ragfield calls.

I stiffly walk up to the front of the classroom with my project in hand. Every eye in the classroom is on me, I feel my hands start to sweat and shake.

I look at my paper, but everything is jumbled up, flipped, and turned. I clear my throat.

"Um, t-tha p-p bralm." I shake my head, hopeing the paper will become clearer to me. But it doesn't, everything is blurry and nothing makes sense.

"If-" I shake my head, _wrong_. "It ls oma on."

I hear giggles and laughs from my other classmates and stop. I take a chance to look up and wish I hadn't. My classmates aren't my classmates anymore, they're the other initiates. I don't see my teacher anymore either, it's my instructers.

My eyes roam the room and fall on Connor. He's laughing at me, not his warm laugh that lights up the room, but a cold evil laugh that reminds me of Eric. His eyes are empty instead of their warm glow they usually radiate.

I take a deep breath, I need to calm down. _Calm down, it's okay, you're okay. _Connor's words echo in my head. I drown out their laughing and giggling. It's not real.

I have dyslexia and I am afraid of public speaking.

**Connor's POV**

I'm in the training room and in front of me is Gracie. Beside me, is a table with a gun and a knife laying on it. I immediately know what I have to do; I have to kill her. But I won't do it. Not a chance. My heart races and palms sweat. It's just a simulation.

With a shaky hand, I pick up the gun and point it at her. My hand shakes, I can't do this, I can't.

My finger hovers over the trigger, trembling. I close my eyes and pull the trigger, not wanting to see her. I still hear her scream, loud and filled with pain. Guilt ripples through me and I run to her.

I press my hand against her chest where the bullet went, trying to stop the blood. I try desperatly, but I know it's feudal.

Then she starts crying. A look of pain, shock, and disbelief on her face. "I'm so sorry, Gracie. It's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"No it's not, Connor." She cries. "You hurt me."

I shake my head. I had to, I had to. I didn't mean it. I would never hurt her.

I am afraid to hurt my little sister.

**Liam's POV**

I open my eyes to see I'm with the factionless. It's dirty and smells like waste and grime. I watch rats scurry around useless objects in their pathway and run inside to the shelter of a crumbing, unstable building.

No, no, no. This isn't happening. I can't be here, I'm at the Dauntless compound. I'm not factionless, I'm not!

I sink to my knees, holding my head in my hands. Calm down, calm down. You're not factionless, you won't be. You just have to calm down.

I feel a hand lay on my shoulder. I look up and see an old factionless man. I jerk back from his touch. He's skinny and looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in years.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. "I'm not one of you!"

I am afraid of becoming factionless.

**Hazel's POV**

I'm in the training room. Hearing footsteps shuffle against the floor, I look around to see what it is, but see no one. I hear a gun go off and I fall to the floor in pain.

Looking down, I see I'm bleeding everywhere. I try to stop the bleeding, but the blood flows through my hands as I feel the life flow out of me.

I bite back a sob. I don't want to die! There's still so much I want to do! _Great_, I think,_ now I sound like the people in movies._

I raise my shaking hands up to my face and see my blood on them. I gulp as a lone tear slides down my cheek. I'm going to die, people will find my body and not know who killed me. I was murdered and I'm slowly dying.

I am afraid of dying.

**Gunner's POV**

Ranks are up, but I don't see my name. Everyone is jumping around, happy that they made it. _Where's my name?! What rank did I get?_

Connor winks at me. _Urg, I hate that guy. _In the corner, I see Four smirking at me as I walk up to him.

"Why isn't my name on there?!" I half yell, pointing to the board.

"Because," Four says, simply. "You failed."

"F-Failed?" I ask.

"You failed initiation." He says it like it's obvious.

I back up and run into simulation Carter. She has a wicked grin on her face that doesn't belong there. "You failed initiation." She sneers and laughs at me.

I am afraid of failing initiation.

**Dametri's POV**

My mother and father stand infront of me. They stare at me in hate and discust.

"What are you doing here?" My father asks, but before I can reply he says, "Why are you here?!" He asks, his voice rising.

"What do you want?! We don't want you here! We don't love you!" My mother screams at me.

Then Mark, my ex-boyfriend, is there beside my parents. _Why is he here? _"I don't love you! That's why I broke up with you!"

Tears blur my vision and run down my cheeks. No, someone loves me. They do, this isn't real.

I am afraid not to be loved.

**Derrick's POV**

I'm in a chair with the Candor surrounding me. Jack Kang and Niles walk up to me with a syringe. _Truth serum. _My parents told me about it, it's one of the reasons I left. I couldn't imagine spilling my secrets to everyone.

"What is your name?" Niles asks.

I don't want to tell him, he doesn't need to know, but it spills out of me almost immediately. "Derrick Boam."

"What is your biggest secret?" Niles asks me.

I don't want to tell them, then they will know what I hide and want to keep hidden. "I have a eating disorder." I answer him, truthfully. That's what Candor is, but I'm not Candor.

I am afraid of people knowing my secrets.

**Cool chapter, did you like? You got to see the transfer's simulations. Who do you think is Divergent besides Carter? Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Divergent Jump

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my chips I am currently eating (have you noticed I'm always eating when I write my chapters)**

**Carter's POV**

It's been the same all week. Eric, public speaking, and even being blamed. The same fears, same results. Nightmares every night, people crying at night, and I haven't seen Eric all week. I should be glad I haven't seen him, but something inside of me says I should be worried. And I am.

After my fear simulation, I went to the Chasm. After a while of watching the roaring waters of the chasm, I head back to the dorms and see all the initiates gathered in the training room. I go over to where Connor is and stand beside him.

"You are about to see your rankings for stage two." Six explains. "No one will be cut, this is just to show you where you are."

Four steps away from the board as he hangs it up and I see the ranks.

_Derrick_

_Carter_

_Connor_

_Gunner_

_Hazel_

_Dametri _

_Liam_

I feel someone's eyes burning through my head. I turn around and see Gunner staring at me with hatred, but what is behind him scares me more. Eric is standing in the doorway, looking between me and someone else in the room. Are eyes connect and we stare for a second something, I'm not sure what, passing through us. Then he turns sharply on his heels and leaves.

* * *

That night, Connor, Hazel, Liam, and I are walking around in the Pit when we hear a blood-curdling scream. We run to the source of the scream and end up at the chasm. I gulp, Four said someone jumps every year. I wouldn't think someone actually would.

I see Dametri covering her mouth with her hand. She must have been the one that screamed. I see a few men stuggling to put the limp body in the body bag. I make out the face of Derrick.

Tears prick my eyes. I shake my head,_ I didn't even know him. _He was first. He wouldn't just jump into the chasm for no reason. In my peripheral vision, I see Eric. I turn my head to face him and see he is already looking at me. His face is emotionless, though his eyes say something else. He... _he _did this.

He smirks at me as I push my way out of the crowd that has formed. Connor watchs me, concern swimming in his brown eyes, but I wave him off, telling him I'm fine.

I go to the abandoned hallway, knowing Eric will come. I see him walk down the hallway and gulp. He gets closer. "You! You killed him! You sick... bastard!"

He watchs me and once my rant is over he speaks. "You should thank me."

"_Thank _you?!" I cry in outrage.

"Yes, it was you or him. And it boosted your rank." Says Eric.

"Me or him? Rank?"

"Yes," Eric say nonchalently, picking at his cuticules. "Jeanine and I have been... talking."

I stare at him. "W-What do you mean _talking_?"

"After my initiation, Jeanine found me and we talked. She-_of course_- knew about my divergence and threatened to kill me and test on my brain, but we made a deal. Every year, I hand someone divergent over for her to test on, and I live. I could have handed you over, but I'm using you for something else. And Derrick is-" He chuckles evilly. "_Was_- also Divergent."

"So you through him into the chasm?!"

"Yep, the body bag goes to Erudite Headquarters and we all get what we want. Jeanine gets her divergent brain, I live, and so far your first."

"What about Derrick? What if he wants to live? You can't just go around killing people!" I exclaim.

He punches me in the jaw, then grabs my chin roughly. "Listen here,_ brat_." He hisses, making me wince. "I can do what I want. And if you dare tell _anyone_ about this, you will regret it."

He releases me and walks away with me walking the opposite direction, tears blurring my vision.

**Short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. The day before yesterday I went to zumba (don't ask) and yesterday I babysat a seven and ten year old, so I'm really tired. Forever Courage, haha that says that, thanks for reviewing. Bye, Dandelions.**


	18. Funeral

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hazel's POV**

I stand beside Liam at the funeral, while Eric gives his 'speech'.

"Derrick was brave, one of the bravest we had. He ventured into the darkness, not knowing what was ahead. Who knows if there is a life after death, but that didn't stop Derrick. He was brave and took a chance. To Derrick!" The Dauntless cheer and go back to their alcohol.

_Brave? _If you jump off the chasm just to escape your problems that doesn't make you brave. It makes you a coward!

I push my way through the crowd with Carter and Liam following. We walk around the compound in silence, when I ask. "Do you want to go shopping?"

They groan, but comply. Yayy, more shopping!

* * *

Many... _many_ stores later, I'm about to ask if they want to do something else, when I notice Liam and Carter having a silent argument. I raise my eyebrows at them.

"I'm going to find Connor." Carter says suddenly, a little loud. She so likes him! I smile.

Liam glares at her and watches her as she leaves. "So," I say awkwardly, can't standing the silence.

"I uh- You want to get some dinner?" He asks, unsurely. I giggle and nod. Where did that come from?

**Carter's POV**

During Eric's 'speech', I feel like I can't breathe. Eric is a liar, a sadistic bastard! I hate him. I follow Hazel through the crowd, needing to get away.

Hazel suggests we go shopping, Liam and I don't really want to, but end up going anyway.

* * *

After shopping, I look at Liam and see it would be the perfect time for Hazel and Liam to hang out alone.

Liam seems to know what I am thinking because he looks at me and shakes his head furiously. I nod back.

'No' He mouths to me.

'Yes' I mouth back.

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

I see Hazel raise her eyebrows at us and I grin.

"I'm going to find Connor." I say suddenly, louder than expected. Hazel smiles, while Liam glares at me.

I turn and here Hazel say. "So," _Hazel not knowing what to say? Impossible!_

"I uh- You want to get some dinner?" I hear Liam ask. Dinner, that's right. Connor will probably be heading towards the dining hall.

I go to the dorms anyway to put my bags up. After dropping off my bags, I start towards the dining hall when I feel someone clamp their hand around my mouth and pinch my nose closed. I scream, but it comes out muffled. I can't breathe! I flail around trying to hit or kick my attacker, but they pin my arms behind my back.

Across the hallway, I can make out a figure. They walk towards me and I feel a sharp pain in my head, then everything goes black.


	19. Tested

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Carter's POV**

When I wake up, all I see is darkness. I look around, but see nothing. I groan, my head is pounding. I try to move, but my limbs fail me. I hear voices and shouts.

"I don't care what you do to her after I get what I need, but you are not to touch her until after I'm done."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! You seem to forget who has the authority here."

"This wasn't part of the deal!"

"Yes, it was. If you had just listened to my terms."

"I don't care about the terms!"

I hear a loud crash and a growl-like noise.

"Listen here, what you are doing is very illogical. I could make you factionless before you could say 'I didn't mean it' and then you would be no use to me. This is not a threat, this is a promise. So if I were you, I would value the terms and not go against me."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Go get the serums ready."

I slowly drift into and out of darkness. I try to fight it, but fail.

* * *

The next time I wake up, I feel someone's eyes on me. I stir, and realize that makes my head hurt worse so I stop and stay still.

"You're finally awake." I hear someone say. The voice sounds distant and muffled.

I moan in response and pain. I feels like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"Took you long enough." The person mumbles. I feel like flicking them off. I look around and see the room is slightly lighter and I can see clearer. I'm tied to a chair, it looks like we're in a basement, and their are machines and tables everywhere. _What the hell? _I make out two figures, Gunner and Dametri.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice coming out sluggishly.

"Sorry, classified information." Dametri says.

"What are you going to do?" I try again.

"So many questions, but we aren't going to do anything... _yet_." Gunner answers.

"We're just here for the payback. You know _your brother_ being the reason your first. And him-" Dametri jerks her head towards Gunner and snickers. "I don't know what his problem is. Personally, I think he's mad because you won't sleep with him."

Gunner wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Your first. _I_ should be first, not you. And I gave you a chance with me, but you didn't take it."

"First, Eric is not the reason I'm first in initiation. Second, I don't like you and I never will."

Gunner scoffs. "You know, I think you would be nicer considering the situation you're in. But first, someone is here to see you."

Across the room, a door opens and I see someone I thought I never would again.

**Hazel's POV**

At dinner, I expect to see Carter come in with Connor, but she doesn't. Connor comes over to Liam and I and asks if we have seen Carter. I grin, but it turns into a frown.

Liam shakes his head. "She went looking for you."

"Oh," Connor says, sounding disappointed. "I guess she will meet us here."

We eat and talk and play around, making jokes. Liam puts his arm around me and I blush deeply. It was just a friendly gesture, right?

I notice Connor looking around the dining hall, worried. I reach across the table and put my hand on his. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably walking around, she does it all the time."

Connor nods and looks at my hand, which is still on his. I remove my hand, blushing again. I see something pass through Liam's eyes. _Jealousy? _Why would he be jealous? Does he like me?

That thought makes me blush even more if possible. Our table falls silent and I worry if I should have done that.

**Carter's POV**

Jeanine, my grandmother, stands in front of me. Why, I have no idea.

"Hello, Cartlynn." Her voice matches the voice I heard earlier. I just stare at her.

She sighs. "I'm sure you are confused and want to know what's going on, yes?"

"Why am I here? What do you want?" I ask. I want to know what's going on.

"Gunner, Dametri, if you will leave us to talk." Gunner and Dametri leave and I look at Jeanine expectantly.

"Now, Cartlynn, we are-" She starts, but I cut her off.

"It's Carter." I growl.

She glares at me. "Ok, _Carter_, we are here because of you." Me? "You are different from others. You are, as we call, _Divergent_." My eyes widen, until I remember that she studied me for practically whole life. "Your friend, Derrick, did help me, but I needed a stronger divergent. Someone like you and Beatrice." Beatrice, who's Beatrice? "You and Beatrice have an aptitude for three factions, instead of the average two. I've never seen it before. So, I need to do some tests. You can do them willingly or I can force you."

I take in all the information. "How would you make me?"

She grins. "I have my ways."

I scowl at her and consider asking her how, but decide against it. If she really did kill my parents, who knows what she would do to me or the ones I love.

"Now for the serum." Jeanine announces, more to herself than me.

A guy with dark hair, green eyes, dimpled cheeks, and a hooked nose steps forward with a black box. Jeanine opens it and walks over to me with a syringe in hand and injects me with the serum. Everything goes black, once again and the serum takes over.

* * *

I'm in a car with a lady that looks like me and a man that somewhat resembles Eric. A lump forms in my throat. _My parents._

I look out the window and see the city pass by. Not many people have cars anymore. They are too expensive or it goes against their beliefs. Most people use trains or buses anyway.

All of a sudden, I hear horns blare and the brakes squeal. A car in front of us swerves and skids across the road crashing into the front of our car. The sound of metal grinding blends with the sound of screams. I lurch forward, but my seatbelt stops me from colliding with the seat in front of me. The airbags inflates as the windshield cracks and busts, glass flying everywhere. In the distance, I hear sirens.

In the front, my dad is unconscious and my mom is bleeding heavily from her chest. I quickly crawl up to the front seat and see there is a piece of metal sunk into my mom's chest. A sob catches in my throat.

My mom's eyes flutter open. "Cartlynn." She reaches out and strokes my hair.

I grab her hand tightly, but reassuringly. "I'm here."

She squeezes it back. "Go."

I shake my head. "I can't leave you." I look over at my dad. The side of his head is bleeding and I'm sure he hit it on something. I shake my head again and tighten my hand around her's. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

I wake up back in the basement. A sob escapes from my mouth, but I immediately stop. I will not give Jeanine the reaction she wants. I raise my head to look at her. She smiles warmly at me, while I just glare. If I had never met her in my life or heard the things I've heard, I would mistake her for a kind woman.

"Caleb." Jeanine calls. The boy with the green eyes and dark hair comes to her side, once again with another syringe. I cringe, he must be her assistant.

Caleb walks over to me and injects me with the serum. The last thing I hear is, "It's best for our society this way."

* * *

I'm in the Pit. I look around and see Hazel and Eric.

"I tried to do this the easy way, Carter," Eric says. "But you left me no choice." He pulls out a pistol from behind his back and aims it. But not at me, at Hazel.

"No!" I shout as he fires.

Hazel collapses and falls onto the hard floor. I scream and run to her, kneeling by her. The bullet went through her head, right between her eyebrows. Her hazel eyes stare back at me, now glassy instead of soft and jokingly.

I lift my hand and close her eyes. I can't bear to look at them. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream at Eric, but he is looking at something else. _Someone_ else.

I see Eric with a knife in his hand, ready to through it at Liam. "No." I whisper. "No!"

The knife lodges into Liam's chest. I run to him. "You did this." He whispers.

I shake my head. "No. No, I didn't."

I look up and see Connor balancing on the railings of the chasm. "No, Connor. Please, don't jump." I cry, weakly.

I reach out to grab his arm. He looks at me and laces our hands together. "Come with me."

I don't have a family. They are my family. I look at our laced hands then back to his face. "Together."

With that he leans back and drags me with him.

* * *

This time, I don't open my eyes. I want to savor the moment that our hands were linked together. Even if it wasn't real, I still felt the usual electricity flowing through me. But reality comes back and I open my eyes.

Jeanine stands in front of me staring at me with hate. She grabs another syringe and plunges it in my skin none too gently. I glare at her as I go.

* * *

I'm back in the orphanage. I begin to panic. No, I can't be here. Not again.

I run out the room. The small bedroom I had to share with six other girls. The room where I spent in depression from my parent's death. I told Connor that I never really knew my parents, that was a lie. My mom and I were close, though my dad and I weren't. Everyone always said I was just like my mom.

I run through the hallways, but they never end. I search for the stairs, but see none. I look around for someone to ask where I'm going, but see nobody.

I slide down the wall and bring my knees to my chest, my chin resting on my knees. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, slowly exhaling. I laugh, a mad, crazy laugh. I'm all alone is this hell hole.

* * *

Jeanine stares at me. "How do you do it?" She yells. "Tell me or I will kill you!"

I laugh again. "You won't kill me, or at least not until you get your information. And so far, you have nothing." She turns on her heels and exits through the door she came through. I don't know why, but I laugh again.

I sit there for who knows how long, when Gunner and Dametri come in.

"Oh," I sarcastically cheer. "I've missed you so much!" I laugh again, this time I'm sure I'm crazy. Maybe it's a better way to release my emotions other than crying.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me." Gunner says bitterly, before punching me in the jaw. Is this what they were talking about earlier?

Dametri grins at me. "Let's have some fun." She walks over to a table beside my chair and grabs a knife. Coming back over to me, in one quick movement she slashes me across the cheek with the knife.

I glare at her, refusing to cry. The punches and cuts keep coming and don't stop. Tears blur my vision as they keep going. I don't know what's worse; the simulations or this. It reminds too much of Eric. Too much of Erudite. Too much of my past.

Jeanine thinks that I got through the simulations easily, but I didn't. It was torture. She thinks that she hasn't broke me yet. And she hasn't, not all of me anyway. Just a part of me and I refuse to show her that. I refuse to show her that she hurt me.

I start seeing black dots when I here something slam and shouts. I will myself to stay awake, who knows what will happen to me if I black out. The door slams open to reveal a blurry figure that I can't make out. I see people fighting each other and Jeanine talking while the Caleb boy runs. I smirk a little, _coward_. Jeanine leaves as the person walks over to me and unties me.

I groan when the person picks me up, exiting out the door, and up some stairs. I feel myself go and look at the face before everything goes black.

_Eric._

__**Hey, Dandelions, sorry it took so long to update. Today is my mom's birthday and I've been really busy. Who thought it was going to be Eric ;)? Anywhoo, I'm going swimming and I have to go change. Review!**


	20. Waking up

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: My name is not on the cover, therefore do not own Divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

A knock wakes me from my sleep. It must have waken Tris up too because she groans. "Who is that?"

I sigh and look at the clock. It's 2:14 in the morning, who could that be? The person knocks again so I roll out of bed and throw on a shirt. The person knocks again, the knock louder and less patient. "Hold on!" I groan loudly.

I fling the door open to reveal Eric, who is raising his hand up to knock again. "What do you want?" I growl. I want to know why he woke me up while I could be in bed, sleeping next to Tris.

He scouls at me. "One of your initiates is in the infirmary."

"Who?" I ask. I don't have time for his games.

"Carter." That gets me attention.

"What happened?"

"Don't know, found her cut up and bruised so I took her to the infirmary." I'm not Candor, but I don't have to be to tell he's lying or at least not tellling the whole story.

"Ok, but what really happened?" I ask. If he was the one who did that to her...

"I'm telling you, I don't know." I glare at him.

"I'm going back to bed." I say and close the door in his face.

I crawl back into the bed with Tris, wrapping my arms around her as she buries her head in my chest. "Who was it?" She mumbles.

"Eric."

"What did he want?"

"He said Carter got injured and is in the infirmary and wanted to tell me." Her head shoots up as she looks at me.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, he said she had cuts and bruises, but nothing serious."

She looks relieved, then her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why does he care?" She asks sharply.

Over initiation, I've noticed Tris starting to take a liking to Carter, more as a friend instead of an initiate. And I think I'm starting to like her as a sister, the sister I never had. Since Carter's first simulation, I've felt like I can relate to her. Like I understand her, like I know her. She has a past like me.

I sigh. "I don't know, but when he told me I could tell he was holding something back."

She doesn't seem pleased, neither am I. "Well," I say and check the clock. "It's 2:21 and I'm tired. Good night, Tris."

"Good night, Tobias. Oh and I think it would be good morning." She replies.

I laugh a little. "Well then, good morning, Tris."

I feel her smile against my chest as I fall asleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

At breakfast, I can't help but to search for Carter. If it wasn't serious she would be here and she isn't. The table where Connor, Hazel, and Liam are shows no sign of her.

I see Tris looking for her too, obviously worried so I grab her hand under the table giving it a reasuring squeeze. She looks up at me and smiles.

After breakfast, Tris and I lead the initiates to the fear landscape room. They look warily at the path that has no railing that I know like the back of my hand. We walk over to the graffited walls, as I explain.

"This simulation is called the fear landscape. The fear landscape accesses data that we have stored about your fears. You will go through a series of obstacles; some you have seen before, some you haven't." The initiates look scared and horrified as they take the information in.

"Like we said, stage three will be the most difficult. You have to control your emotions and your body. It combines stage one and stage two of initiation." Tris explains. "Your final test is to go through your fear landscape in front of the Dauntless leaders as quickly as possible."

"Wait, the Dauntless leaders will see our fears?" I hear someone from the back ask. Gunner, I think.

Tris glares at him. "Yes, I just said that. If you think this is some kind of joke then you better wake up. Stage three is weighted heaviest of all and even if your ranked third right now, this stage can determine what rank you get, what job you get, or if you even get to stay in Dauntless."

The initiates faces are priceless. Tris doesn't break eye contact with Gunner, just keeps glaring at him. I can visibly see all the resolve Gunner has is breaking under the pressure of her gaze. I personally think Gunner reminds Tris of Peter, even if she won't admit it.

As much as I would enjoy watching their exchange, I break it up by continuing with what we need to tell them. "By getting past your obstacles you can either calm down the way we taught you, or you can face your fear. Stage three digs down and finds who you are and how brave you are. It can destroy you or make you a braver and better person. I suggest you think about what you need to do and prepare."

**Carter's POV**

When I wake, bright lights shine in my eyes. I moan, my head still hurts really bad. I hear an annoying beeping and some rustling and voices. _Shut up, let me sleep, _I want to say.

Then the memories come flooding back. The simulations, Gunner and Dametri, _Eric_, then darkness. My eyes open to find Hazel, Liam, and Connor staring at me. The beeping coming from a heart monitor beside me.

Hazel gasps and practically jumps on me, hugging me. "Oh my god, Carter! You're awake, thank god! They didn't know if you would wake up!"

I cut her off. "Hazel," I wheeze, surprised at how awful my voice sounds. "You're killing me here."

She jumps off of me like I burnt her. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? What happened!"

"Hazel, calm down. I'm fine just give me a minute."

I take a deep breath, collecting my thoughts and willing the throbbing pain in my head to go away. "What did you hear?" How did they know I was here?

"Yesterday, at dinner Connor was worried about you when you didn't turn up." Connor turns pink at that. "But we thought you just went on a walk like you usually do. When curfew came, we thought you would just come in late y'know, but this morning you still weren't back. After training, Four and Six pulled us aside and told us you were in the infimary. We got here as fast as we could." Hazel explains in a rush, before anyone can say anything.

"What happened?" Connor asks softly, grabbing my hand and rubbing my knuckles gently with his thumb. It reminds me of the simulation, this time real. His hands are soft but strong and send shivers down my spine.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I was going to dinner, when someone grabbed me from behind and then I blacked out." I purposely leave out the part about Jeanine. They don't need to know about that. "I-I woke up and Gunner and Dametri were there and Dametri had a knife and Gunner-"

Connor's eyes flare in hatred, Hazel gasps, and Liam inturpts. "You don't have to continue. We can figure out the rest." Liam says softly, laying his hand on the one Connor isn't holding.

I nod. "What's my condition? What do you mean 'they didn't know if I would wake up'?"

That's when the doctor comes in. "Cartlynn, I see you are awake, that's very good. And your condition, you have a severe concussion that we were afraid were in coma. You have several cuts that are luckily not that deep, though you will need to apply this cream twice everyday to prevent infection and help eliminate scars. You are very bruised, but other than that you are good and you may leave whenever you like as long as you take it easy and sleep very well."

He removes the nasal cannula, the heart monitor, and the IV drip that are attached to me and the machines, then hands me a jar of cream and exits the room.

"You ready to go?" Liam asks.

"Yep." I reply and start to get up, but Hazel stops me and hands me a small compact mirror and a black hairbow. I roll my eyes, but grin a little at her. That's Hazel for you.

I look into the mirror and see that I look terrible. My red hair is tangled and frizzy. My face is sickly pale, bruised, and there is a long cut on my cheek where Dametri cut me. In other words, I look terrible. I through my hair into a messy bun and hand Hazel her mirror back, sending her a silent 'thank you'.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Liam checks his watch. "Dinner time."

I was out for that long? It must show on my face because Connor confirms me. "Yeah, you were out for a while."

* * *

We head to the dining hall for dinner and as I walk in, I feel eyes on me. Something tugs on my hand. I look down to see Connor's hand laced through mine. I look back up at him as he leans in and whispers. "Come on, don't pay attention to them." We walk to the table where Hazel and Liam are already seated.

Lunch is awkward and silent. I hear whispers around the room and wonder what people are saying, although I know I shouldn't care. Apparently Connor knows what I'm thinking because he smiles at me. Not a pitying smile, a reasuring smile that tells me everything is going to be okay.

"Hey." I hear someone say and slide into the seat next to me. I turn my head to see Willis. _Oh great._

"Uh, hi." I reply awkwardly. I've only talked to him before because he's Cayman's boyfriend and I barely talk to him anyway. Why is he over here? _Pity?_

"What happen to you?" He asks, but by the look Connor gives him he trys to take it back.

"I uh- I mean, only if you want to tell- uh, sorry. Ok, Cayman wouldn't come over here so I did. We just don't want to believe some of the rumors going on around here. I mean- they're crazy and-" He sighs. "Some people are saying Gunner tryed to rape you and some are saying that Dametri tryed throwing you off into the chasm. And they just get worse from there." I gape at him and so does everyone else at the table.

"Uh,_ no_! None of that happen!" I say loudly, attracting the attention of the people sitting near us.

"Don't believe that crap!" Hazel snaps.

I stand quickly, too quickly and sway as dizzyness takes over. I almost fall until Willis grips my waist to keep me from falling onto him. I think I see jealousy pass through Connor's features, but I'm not sure because everything is still spinning. My dulling headache then explodes and goes back to throbbing. I grip the edge of the table until everything returns to normal and everything stops spinning.

"I'm going back to the dorms." I annouce.

"I'll go with you." Says Connor. I don't have the energy to argue with him and honestly, I wouldn't mind him being there with me, so I just nod. Connor quickly gathers our trays and throws them in the trash.

Connor steadys me as we walk to the dorms. And besides my headache my stomach is warm.

* * *

We sit on my bed in the dorm rooms as Connor fills me out on what I missed today in training. I nod and try to pay attention to what he's saying because I know I need to know it.

"How are you?" He asks me.

I shrug, but he shakes his head at me. "How are you really feeling?" And his soft, comforting words brakes the dam built up inside of me as I let the tears flow and sobs wrack my body.

He holds me, the same way he held me in the hallway the first time I was confronted by Eric. Me sitting in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, and my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, cradling me to his body.

My tears soak his shirt, but he seems to ignore them and keeps holding me.

When I am able to compose myself, we sit there not offering words just soaking up all we can get of each other. And that's perfectly fine to me. I feel myself drifting into sleep and will myself to stay awake so I can enjoy this moment.

Connor looks down at me, as if knowing I'm about to fall asleep. I keep my eyes on his as his search my face. His thumb brushes the tears that escape my eyes away. His eyes roam mine then flit down to my nose and then mouth. Are eyes meet again and I wonder what he sees. If he doesn't do something, will I be brave enough to do it instead?

We are so close that our foreheads touch and are eyes search each other's for something. Something to tell me to do it, but can't bring myself to move. I can't even bring myself to breathe, but if I could, we would be breathing the same air. I'm wide awake now. Full of buzzing energy.

His eyes travel back down to my lips then he pulls away and lays me down on my bed, pulling the blanket and sheet over me. "You should get some sleep." He whispers.

I can't bring myself to say anything so I just nod. I close my eyes not wanting to watch him leave, but I still hear him. His footsteps.

I mentally curse myself. Connor broke through my walls, the ones I put up to protect myself. I couldn't help it, I practically gave him the key.

**HA! I bet you thought they were going to kiss, but they didn't. Don't kill me, I had to do it! Anywhoo, school will be starting in a week for me so I won't be able to update a lot (not that I do a lot anyway), but yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. So Close

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and I don't own Divergent**

**Carter's POV**

When I wake in the morning, my eyes immediately find Connor's bed. It's empty. I shake my head and get dressed in black skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder shirt, after applying the cream to my cuts. I brush my hair and teeth, then put on my black chucks.

As I walk through the Pit to the dining hall, I can't help but to think about yesterday. We were so close, foreheads touching. What was he thinking? Did he want to kiss me? Obviously not, that's why he pulled away. I want to ask him about it, but what would I say? '_Oh hey, Connor. About last night, why didn't you kiss me?_'

I sigh. Why didn't_ I _kiss him? I enter the dining room and find a table with Liam and Hazel. They are to busy flirting with each other that they don't notice me. Grabbing a chocolate chip muffin, I look up and see Connor come in. I look back down at my muffin as he comes and sits down beside me.

We don't talk or even look at each other, just pick at our food not even eating it. One word to discribe it, awkward. When Hazel and Liam stop talking long enough to notice our silence they ask 'what's wrong' or 'you okay'. We just nod or mumble a 'yeah' going back to our half eaten breakfast.

Four stands up and annouces that we are going to do something in the fear landscape room. We follow him and I get my first look of the fear landscape room. Nothing special.

The Dauntless-born initiates and trainers are here with us too. I wonder what we are doing. My silent question is answered when Four speaks up.

"To get how the simulations works, you will go through Christina's fears. Only each of you will go through one of her fears. Anything you see or hear does not leave this room." He says sternly. I realize that Christina probably didn't sign up for the initiates to go through her fears.

"I have thirteen fears. Humiliation, being judged, moths, watching my family die, losing my boyfriend, confinement, falling into the chasm, failure, commitment, murder, heights, sworms if insects, and injections. **(A/N: Sorry if this seems OOC. I tryed to keep it in character, but had trouble) **The average amount of fears you will have is ten to fifteen, although there has been less." Christina explains looking at someone across the room. Christina goes around the room assigning us each a fear, some being repeated. She assigns me confinement.

I turn to see what Christina was looking at and see Four and Six. I knew their name was a nickname, I just didn't know what it stood for. Is that the number of their fears? Six meets my eyes and grins at me.

I watch the other initiates' reactions to their assigned fear and guess what fear they got until it's my turn. Christina inserts the needle into my skin and everything goes black.

* * *

It's dark. I stretch my arms out to move, but they hit something hard. I feel around and realize I'm in a box. I bang on it, but it doesn't budge. I start to panic and bang on it harder. Nothing happens and I realize it's feudal, it's not real. I sit down with my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I close my eyes as I feel the box close around me. Deep breath in, deep breath out. My pounding heart soon slows and finds it's even rhythm and I'm out of the simulation.

* * *

Later that day, I'm leaning on the chasm's railing when I hear footsteps. The person stands beside me not saying anything, but I already know who it is. The electricity courses between us, making me giddy and light.

"Hey." He says after a while.

"Hi." I'm surprised at how soft my voice is.

There is a long silence before Connor says anything back.

"Carter." He starts to say, but stops as if deciding to say it or not. I turn to look at him.

"I-I." He stops and looks away.

There is hardly a foot between us. I take a step closer to him. He looks back at me, noticing my sudden movement. I stare up at him while he stares down at me. Six inches between us. He reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. I can't help but to flinch and go stiff. _Eric, Eric, Eric! _My head screams.

Connor retracts his hand and takes a step away. "S-Sorry." He stutters.

I don't move, I stay in my same position and mentally curse myself. "It's fine." My voice barely comes out a whisper. Why is this so hard? I pull away from the railing and walk to the dorms. This is the last thing I need. I have to focuse on tomorrow.

I look back at Connor and see he is looking at the water of the chasm. So close. Six inches.

**Hey, Dandelions! *Ducks behind a table. Please don't hate me, at least I was able to get a chapter in. I didn't think I was going to get a chapter in today, but I did so yay. This story is coming close to an end, but school is starting next week for me so it will probably take me a while for me to update again. Until next time :D**


	22. I'll Follow You

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to Veronica Roth and the rights to the song 'I'll Follow You' by Shinedown go to them, I do not own the song**

**Warning: long author's note at end**

**Carter's POV**

The day goes by slow and guiet. Everyone knows that this might be the last few hours in the Dauntless compound. That they might become factionless or become an offical Dauntless member.

I head to the glass building. When I get there, all I see is people and it is so crowded I can't move. Above the other Dauntless member's heads, I see a series of screens that show the initiates reaction, their heart rate, and shows their time.

Tearing my way through the crowd, I enter a room with chairs and see Hazel sitting in one with an empty one beside her. Taking the seat, I watch all of the other initiates go through their fear landscapes. The Dauntless-borns go first followed by the transfers. Liam is the first of the transfers to go. Then Dametri, Hazel, and Gunner. Connor and I are the only ones left.

"Connor." I hear his name being called.

Connor gets up and starts to walk away, but I grab his hand, squeezing it. "Good luck."

He smiles at me. "You too."

And with that he walks into the observation room and I wait alone. In a short time my name is called and I enter the room where Eric stands with a syringe. I freeze as he pushes my hair away from my neck and injects me with the serum. I step into the room and the fear landscape begins.

* * *

Public speaking. I'm in a classroom and I have to presentate a report. I stutter and fail to form the words. The students change into the other initiates as they laugh at me. I keep reading, blocking out their laughing and whispering. I face the fear and move on to the next one.

It's one I've faced before. Betral, but this time it is different. I'm tied to a chair and across the room is Jeanine, Eric, and Connor. Jeanine laughs at my frightened expression. "We are going to test some more serums, Carter."

Connor crosses the room and stands in front of me holding a syringe full of purple serum. I freeze, I know what the purple serum does. We had to learn about the different serums in school. The purple serum stops your heart.

"You're helping them?" I ask, my voice shaking. I can't help it. Connor is helping them, I trusted him.

He grins evilly at me. It reminds me of Eric's smile. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it's for the best." It doesn't sound like Connor.

"You're right. It's the only way."

He plunges the needle into my neck and I'm on to the next fear.

Eric and I are in a room together. I look around confused, unsure of what will happen. Eric strides over to me and I cringe in fear, thinking he is going to hit me. Instead, he starts yelling at me.

"You killed our parents!" I start shaking. No, no I didn't! I stay silent, I know better than to talk back.

"You killed them! It's all your fault!" Eric yells, grabbing my arms ruffly. I close my eyes.

"No, it's not!" I yell. "Get off me." I shove him off and I face my next fear.

It's dark and I can't see anything. It reminds me of Christina's fear and I wonder if it is. I stretch my arms out, but hit nothing. I take a step foward. And another and another, stretching my arms out as I go.

"Hello?" I call, but no one answers.

I start to panic, I'm alone. I'm all alone like when my parents dyed and I had to go to the orphange. I'm not alone, _not anymore_. The fear ends as I repeat the words in my head.

I'm in my old Erudite bedroom. It's the same as my very first simulation. The door bursts open to reveal an angry Eric. I stand stone still, not daring to move. He walks over to me, tucking a peice of my red hair behind my ear. I know what's coming next.

I can't help it. "N-No!" He takes off the belt he was currently wearing from his pant's belt loops.

My vision clouds as he hits me, over and over again. He kicks my knee, making me fall face first on the floor. I curl up in a ball as he throws the belt down, coming closer to me.

Tears cloud my vision, but I refuse to let them fall. He starts kicking and punching me. I stay still as he pulls his fist back for another punch. I dodge. He pulls his foot back to kick me, I grab it and pull him down and it's over.

* * *

I stand in the room, thinking. Five fears? How? That's half the normal average.

The door opens and a few people file into the room. Eric, Max, Four, and Six are the few I recognize that stand among them.

"Congratulations." Says Max, but I'm looking at someone else in the back.

I nod my head a little. "Thanks."

My eyes are glued to Eric's. Eric saw my fear landscape. So did the other leaders. What was Eric thinking? What were the other leaders thinking? Do they think I'm a coward?

Six stares at me concerned, Four glares at Eric, the other leaders stand there awkwardly, Max is emotionless. Max clears his throat. "The banquet is in two hours. Your rank will be annouced along with the other inititates."

I nod and exit the room.

* * *

I find myself walking around in the Pit when I see Connor and walk over to him.

"Hey." I say, when I'm close enough he will be able to here me.

He smiles. "Hey. Take a walk with me?"

I smile back at him. "Sure."

After a while, he asks. "Why did you transfer?"

I look at him shocked, but say. "If you tell me I'll tell you."

"Ok, deal." Connor says. "Well, I got Dauntless, obviously. I didn't want to leave my family, y'know, but I just always felt like I didn't belong there either though. So I transferred." He turns to look at me. "Your turn."

His story seems so much more simple, but I want to tell him mine. I trust him. "My parents died in a car accident and Eric and I had to go to an orphange. Later, we finally got adopted and believe it or not our parents death hit Eric hard and he-" I stop for a minute and take a deep breathe. I want to tell Connor this.

"And he got abusive. He beat me with a belt and kicked and punched me. Then he transferred. I didn't know where- I didn't care- I was just glad he was gone. So before the choosing ceremony my step-parents told me that they knew about what Eric did, but they didn't do anything. I wanted to be free, there was nothing in Erudite for me so I transferred."

I basically told him my life, not just why I left Erudite. Somewhere through this, Connor and stopped walking and is staring at me intently. I stop walking as he comes over to me and gathers me in his arms.

My head rests on his chest while his arms pull me closer to him. We pull away close enough to look into each other's eyes. He stares at me with his brown eyes. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I wanted to."

Then are lips connect and there is nothing but Connor and I. My arms snake around his neck while he pulls me closer. We pull away and I can't think.

"I'm afraid to lose you." He whispers, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

* * *

Connor and I walk hand-in-hand to the banquet. When we get there, we find a seat next to Hazel and Liam. Hazel's eyes widen at the sight of are linked hands.

"_What?_ When did this happen?"

I bite my lip and look at Connor, wondering if he wants to tell them. "About a hour ago."

"I knew you two liked each other!" Hazel squeals.

Liam pats Connor on the back while Hazel tackles me in a hug.

I blush, not liking all the attention. "What about you two?" I ask. Liam and Hazel blush and turn away.

I laugh and look at Connor to see he's already looking at me. I blush even more just as Max climbs onto one of the tables.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action and being free from fear. Our top ten initiates will choose their professions tomorrow, depending their rank. The ranks are determined by a combination of the three stages; stage one, two, and three. Now what everyone is waiting for, the ranks."

Behind Max, the screen lights up to reveal the ranks.

_1. Carter_

_2. Connor_

_3. Cayman_

_4. Willis_

_5. Hazel_

_6. Zane_

_7. Gunner_

_8. Glen_

_9. Liam_

_10. Dawn_

I beam. I'm first. Connor second. Cayman third. Hazel fifth. Gunner is seventh. Liam is ninth, but not at the bottom.

The Dauntless erupt in cheers, pounding on tables and screaming. I feel famililar arms wrap around me and melt into their embrace.

"Congratulations!" Hazel cheer, screaming over the crowd.

"You too!" I beam at her.

I turn in Connor's arms. "Look at you, number one." He says.

"Look at you." We kiss again and pull away when we hear someone clear their throat.

We pull away, both of our faces flushed to see Four and Six. I tear away from Connor and hug them both. They seem surprised, but hug back. "Thank you, Four and Six."

"Call me, Tris." Six says quietly.

I grin at her. Another nickname, I wonder what it stands for. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Cayman. She laughs and brings me into a bone crushing hug.

"You did great!"

"So did you!"

I fight my way through the crowd and back to Connor, but something stops me, Eric. I gulp and keep walking past him, but he grabs my arm ruffly.

I look at him. "Let me go."

He quickly lets my arm and smirks. "Good job. You made it into Dauntless."

"Yeah, thanks." I say bitterly.

Eric looks at something behind me as I feel a hand slip into mine, making me immediately relax. Looking over, I see Connor glaring at Eric.

"Let's go." Connor says, gently tugging my hand. I walk away with him. Away from the crowd. Away from Eric. I follow Connor. I'll follow him through the eye of the storm. I'll follow him through where forever lies.

I do belong in Dauntless. Even with Eric, I still made it. I was Dauntless and faced my fear. I have Connor and my new friends. I have a better life here and my life is better than it ever has. I have scars from my past, but there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

**The End**

**Haha, they finally kissed! First, I have a Smarties addiction. No joke, I had like a pack of 20 Smarties and ate them in like 30 minutes. I need more! Second, OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! When I started this fanfic, it was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I thought it would be a total bust, but it wasn't. When I got my first reviewer (you know who you are) I freaked. Then people start following and favoriting me and my story. I couldn't and still can't believe how many views I have gotten. I got inspired to do another story and I did and it turned out great, so thanks so much for those who are reading that one too. The song 'I'll Follow You' by Shinedown is also my inspiration (I recommend you to look that up). I absolutly LOVE that song and it matched this fanfic perfectly. I started this fanfic not knowing where I was going to go with it and I had many ideas as the story developed more and more. I finally decided on the end and am thinking about a sequal. I'm not possitive, but I would like to know what you think about it. Sequal or no sequal? If I do make a sequal, it will be a while because I want to work on my other story and I want to plan a direction for the sequal and everything. Thanks so much, until next time!**

.


End file.
